Beyblade College
by asa-chan
Summary: Kai is send to the Taitan College, a college for all Beybladers with superior skills. He only wants to reach his goal, but what happens when he makes new enemies, new friends and finds love? [Discontinued]
1. Musings

**REVISED**

Beyblade College 

A Beyblade Fanfiction. 

Hiya folks!! Yeah, it's me again!!! My new fic is called Beyblade College. Mwahahaha!! But that isn't very interesting... *Cough* Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this fic. If I get enough 

reviews, I'll continue this, if not.... I'll continue anyway!!! Nyah!!! 

Warning: Hmm, A/U, OOC (This is AU), Yaoi, Yadayadayada, oh and Kai POV (scary, huh?) 

Pairing: I love Kai/Tyson, so this will be Kai/Tyson!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I just own the story and few OCs. 

Let's begin!! 

Annoying mothers, the College and thoughts

I'm telling you a story. It sounds corny. Like a fairytale, but the story is true.... Read and experience, how I wanted to be alone and how I found love instead.... 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

Kai POV: 

You know? Life sucks!!! Why? Everyday the same routine. Get up in the morning, wash your face, put something on, eat breakfast, go to school, boring yourself to death in school, 

nearly dying because of the food of the school cafeteria, get loaded with tons of homework, trudge home, do homework, eat dinner, get annoyed by worried mothers [The horror!!], 

go to bed, sleep and tomorrow all will be the same. 

Life sucks. 

Who I am? I'm Kai Hiwatari, 18 years old. Who lives with a *cough* strange mother, a very strange grandfather and a dog. My father? 

Never heard of him. Maybe he's dead, maybe not. Oh well, that's not important. Tomorrow I'll be in a new college. 

**J-O-Y**. 

Nosy brats, arrogant seniors, disgusting food, bad dorms, annoying roommates. Did I told you, Life sucks? 

But my so loving mother found out, that her baby boy was not socializing with the people on his school and decided to send her poor, poor boy to a college, to make new friends and be happy and happy and happy. 

I hate the word 'Happy' *snort* 

I like being alone. You could think about things, like the meaning of life. 

Well, maybe not, but you aren't bothered by other people and you can do what _-you-_ want. 

But nooo!!! 

Mom thinks, I'm strange [Phew, she tells me **I'M** strange?!], a hermit, a loner, the aloof and cold guy. 

Well, thank you I -_like_- being the loner. 

She is nagging me the whole time, telling me I should hang out more with my friends. 

Friends?! I do not have friends. Real friends do not exist. You befriend someone and someday, theyÂ´ll will stab in your back. You can't really trust anybody. 

Be independent!!! 

That's my motto. It never failed me, not one time. And I'll make sure, it wouldn't fail in the future. Yes. I'm determined to prevent anybody from changing my views on life. 

"Kai honey, please pack your things and go to bed early. We must get up early tomorrow, we'll drive for a long time!!! So please, pack your bags and be ready at 5 A.M tomorrow. 

Got that, sweetheart?!" my mom shouted through my locked door. 

Gah! How I loathe it when she calls me honey or sweetheart. Ugh, I think, I'm gonna be sick. 

"Yes, mom!" 

"Good and eat something. Really, I bet you are getting thinner and thinner every morning. Eat more Kai! You don't want to get sick, do you?" 

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, mom!" 

"Good Kai. You are a good boy, but..." 

Oh, god. Here it comes again, _but try to be nice, Kai. Please try to make new friends. Be friendly and open and don't drive them with your attitude away. Try to make good grades _

_and please don't start smoking!!! _

"...try to be nice. Kai. Please try to make new friends. Be friendly and open and don't drive them with your attitude away. Try to make good grades and please donÂ´t start smoking." 

See? I told you!!!! Mothers, the evil spawns of hell. Don't you agree? Always nagging, always worrying, always that and these. 

"Kai, are you listening?" 

"Of course, mom..." 

"...Anyway, maybe..." a giggle followed. 

**Alarm!! Emergency!!**

Giggle = A sheming plan 

S.O.S!!! 

"...maybe you'll find a cuteeeeeeeeee and niceeeeeeeeeeeee girl,.... right Kaitaro?" 

I cringed. I hate it, when says my real name, in that sickly sweet voice. (A/N: I made up the name. His real name is Kai) 

Moment, stop! A girl?! Not that subject again. 

"Mom, I do not want a girlfriend now." 

N-E-V-E-R!! 

Girls are also evil creatures. (A/N: I'm a girl and I do not want to offend any girl, but I think thatÂ´s how Kai generally sees girls...) 

They giggle, squeal, laugh in high-pitched voices which will hurt my ears and they scream. 

Loudly! 

"Buuut Kaiiiiiiii, you are already 18!!! You need a relationship, you need a girl who offers comfort!!! Kai, maybe you'll settle down soon!" 

I need air!! 

"Mom!!! A marriage is out of question! I want to enjoy my life as a single. Got that? I do not want any girl!!!" I screamed, frustration oozing out of my voice. 

Silence. 

Did she gave up? Hope dies last, ya know!!! 

"... Okay. But soon, you'll realize that I'm right and you'll settle down. Just watch!!! Then I'll laugh, point my finger at you and have my sweet, sweet victory!!! Just wait!!!" 

Or maybe not. 

I heard my mother walk away. I sighed deeply and walked to my bed, throwing myself on it. 

My mom is so stubborn. Maybe that is one of her genes, I inherited. But I do not look 

like my mom. She had short, brown hair, brown eyes, was very little and petite. She smiled often and always made friends with everyone. 

I'm the total opposite. 

I have gray/light blue bangs and the back of my hair is a deep blue. I have red eyes [many thought their were freaky and avoided me], and blue markings on each side of my face. 

My body is muscular and my deep voice is smooth. 

A good catch, huh? 

Many girls thought that. Hah, fools. My looks are good, but how is my character? It sucks! 

I mean, I like being alone, being the one in the background, I have no patience, always want the things to go my way, hate klutzes and I am stubborn like a donkey. That sums it up. 

I'm generally, a real pain in the ass. 

Lovely, eh? 

I think, that comes from my father. Damn bastard anyway. I wonder, where he is, so I can kick his lazy ass into next week. 

Oh well, I must pack now and don't have time to waste it on you losers. Yeah l-o-s-e-r-s!!! 

You heard me right!!! 

Oh, you're asking to what kind of college I'm going tomorrow. You want to know that? Hah, beg and maybe I'll tell you. If I'm generous. 

Hmm, okay. It's a college for Beybladers!!! You don't know, what Beyblading is? Then you're reading the wrong fic!!! 

Go away!!! 

For all, who aren't idiots and who know what beyblading is, yeah it's a college for Beybladers. 

The college was only build for the beybladers, who are really talented. 

Who are: 

1.) good at beyblading [they must have won tournaments or be recommended by famous and popular people of the BBA] 

2.) who have bit-beasts [that's not so important, but if you have a bit-beast, youÂ´re automatically in a higher rank] 

3.) who are geniuses for the building of Beyblades [They mustÂ´ve solved a test and must send in self-built Beyblades ] 

4.) who wants to design new blades [They must send sketches in, but the sketches must be logical.] 

A few lucky beybladers get selected and can go a half year to the college. At the end at least one tournament and must get good grades, so they can stay at the college. When they can't win the tournament or get good grades, they get kicked out. 

The beybladers, who had won tournaments and were asked from the college staff, to stay at the college have an advantage. They have to be good at beyblading and they were -_asked_-. Those bladers, who were recommended by the staff of the BBA had even more advantage. 

The members of the BBA had seen something in them, so they were recommended. And when you have won a few tournaments, have a bit-beast and were recommended by the 

BBA, you have the highest advantage. Everybody must win three rounds in a beybattle, when you lose, you won't be accepted. Even if you were recommended by the BBA. 

Then you must show your bit-beast [if you have one] and answer questions. 

They will judge you, according to your skill and then decide; if you are worthy enough to go to the college. If you are worthy enough, you should be proud. That's what mom said. 

Hmph. I had won the regional championship in Hokkaido and a girl from the BBA had recommended me. 

The college sent me papers and a quiz, I answered and they had invited me, to go to their college. Mom was ecstatic. Me too. I could raise my skills to perfection. So I agreed. 

Mom was so happy. She already decided, to send me to a new school, but this was a Beyblade College!!!! You'll also be taught at the college in mathÂ´s, literature, other languages, 

science, P.E. and other things. 

They want you, to be evenly educated, so they have to teach you such things. 

But the college is hard. Many promising bladers failed, the students are always under 60 people. 

Hmph. 

I won't fail. I have my Beyblade, my bit-beast Dranzer and my skills. I won't be stopped. I'll reach my goal to be the best Beyblader in the whole world. I'll fight for my goal, my 

dream and the College will help me. 

The College is in Tokyo, I live in Sapporo the main city in Hokkaido. The college has the most updated equipment, is very big and has everything you want for blading. 

I think, the college for Beybladers is the only positive thing. But the other things.... Uargh! 

And the College has a really stupid Attitude. 

To work as a team, to trust others, to trust your bit-beast and your blade, to believe in yourself and your friends. 

That's one of the main goals from the college. And I think, I'm going to hate that. No, I already hate that! 

But that's irrelevant. 

I sighed, changed my clothes and placed my arms behind my head. 

I'll reach my goal, no matter what. 

Nothing will stop me! 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

And let me tell you, I really believed that nobody could and would stop me. 

But there is a first time for everything. 

I was beaten. Somebody had stopped me. 

And.... 

and... 

and the thing is, I didn't mind at all. 

IÂ´d promised myself, I would never fail. 

IÂ´d promised myself, I would never trust anybody. 

IÂ´d promised myself, I would never fall in love. 

I broke all my vows. 

I welcomed another human. I welcomed his warmth, his comfort, his smiles, his laughs, his tears, his body... 

...his love.... 

But I needed time. It was a hard time for both of us. We went through thick and thin, but we managed it. 

It had taken us long, but weÂ´ve reached -our- goal. 

We are together! 

And in the end, this is what really matters. 

"Kai!!!" 

I turned my head. 

My lover stood there, only dressed in a tiny, white towel. 

"Yes?" I purred. 

"I..." 

Suddenly, my lover dropped his towel and looked at me, eyes filled with lust. 

Sorry guys, but I think you can understand me. I must attend to other things... So see you next time.... 

"You little minx!!!" 

"But you loooove it Kaiiiiii~~~~~!!!" 

"Oh, yes I love it, feel how I love it..." 

"Ohh, mmmmmm, yeeeeeessss!!!!" 

**TBC...**

Umm, please review and tell what you think about the fic. Review please!!!!! Mwahahaha!! Don't you just love Cliffhangers!!! 


	2. The trip

**REVISED**

Beyblade College 

A Beyblade Fanfiction 

Hello people. Here's chapter 2 of Beyblade College. Please read and review. I think this chapter sucks, but that's my opinion...Enjoy! 

Warning: Yaoi, A/U, OOC (Folks this is AU, I warned you), Kai POV, swearing... 

Pairing: Kai/Tyson, the others... I dunno 

Disclaimer: If I would own Beyblade, then Kai and Tyson would make out a lot in the show.... But they don't do it, so I do not own it.I only own the plot and few OCs. 

The trip to the college

Hi, here is Kai. 

If I enjoyed last night? Eh? What, the hell, are you talking about?? 

Oh, about _that_! *blushes* 

Yes, I enjoyed the activities with my...lover. Enjoyed it veryyyyy much. But that is not interesting. 

So, now let me tell you, how I´ve met various people... and how I´ve met my true friends that time.... . Of course, I was stubborn... and didn't want to accept that I had friends... but they never gave up on me..... and now I'm glad that they didn't...... 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

*RRRRRINGGGGGGGGGG, RIIIIIINGGGGGGG, RIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG* 

Something ringed. Something from hell ringed. Something annoying ringed. Something.... 

**THAT WILL DIE NOW!!!!!**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" 

And my alarm clock met a sudden and fast death. Fuck. That was the tenth alarm clock in two months. Oh well. It's their fault anyway. 

Don't look at me like that, it is their fault. And when not, it's -_your_- fault. Y-e-a-h, your fault. Got that? Hah, work on your glare!! 

It sucks, I'm telling ya!! It's easier to blame others. So I do it. Any problem with that? Look at my glare! That's a real glare!! 

Hah!! 

Mom will be angry. Alarm clocks are expensive, well that's what she says. I think, I never really listen to her, I mean what idiots listens to their parents? 

Me?! 

No way!! If you do that, you're are really a moron. But why did the alarm clock ring anyway??? Oh, that isn't important, right now.... 

I need sleep... 

Sleep.... 

Ahh.... 

.... 

"KAI!!!!" 

"Gyah!" 

I shot up in my bed, looking around wildly. 

My god!! What was that?? Godzilla, who is PMSing??? Man, that was loud!!! But why was Godzilla screaming my name? Wonder will never cease... Did I offend Godzilla?? When?? Is Godzilla even real?! 

"Kai!!! Get up, you lazy bum!!" 

Oh, it was only my mother. 

"Whyyy?" 

Man, woman I need sleep!!! Sleep!! I need my beauty-sleep!!! (o.O) Forget what I'd said!! Forget it!!! *blush* 

Silence 

I think, I had forgotten something, ...something important, ...and I think mom is angry... 

"WHY?! BECAUSE WE ALL ARE DRIVING TO YOUR NEW COLLEGE!! DID YOU FORGET THAT ALREADY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" 

Moms can screech very loudly.... 

"KAI!!! NOW, YOU WILL GO TO THE BATHROOM, WASH YOURSELF AND GET READY!! WE HAVE ONLY 1 HOUR, SO MOVE! AND MOVE FAST!!" 

"Yeah, whatever..." 

"KAITARO HIWATARI!!! MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS!!!" 

Gulp. Mom used my real name. Oh, how I hate that name. Seriously, Kaitaro?? What name is that? The name sucks. And mom only uses my full name, when she is serious. 

Okay Kai, better get my ass moving…. When not she'll throw a fit. 

"Okay mom! I´ll get ready." 

"Now, that's a good boy!!! Okay Kai see you!!" Giggled mom and I heard, that she skipped down the stairs. I sweatdropped. Oh man, mood swings. 

_Women, the greatest mystery on earth_. 

I sighed. Okay Kai...wash yourself and get ready. You don't want to be late, right? You wouldn't want to miss that great college... 

Anyboy notice my sarcasm? 

I trudged into the bathroom and locked the door. Hah!! Did you think, I would let you in!! Fool!! Only special people can admire my body!!! 

And you do not belong to the special people!! Sucker!! Loser!! 

And who are the special people, you ask? Well... 

... 

... 

... 

... 

Well that's a secret!! 

Hehe, that line pisses people off!! 

S-U-C-K-E-R!!! 

*smirk* 

%Later% 

I walked down the steps from the staircase, my luggage in my hand and clearly annoyed. Man, it's too early. Do I sound whiny? Hah!! 

Kai Hiwatari never whines! Kai Hiwatari only complains!!! 

*fume* Don't laugh, I'm warning you... 

"Ah, Kai. There you are!!! I have good news!! We don't need to be early!!! Isn't that nice?" 

What the fuck?! Does this mean, I could have slept another hour!! DIE WOMAN!!! 

"Hihihi, it was a joke Kai-honey!!! Wasn't it funny?!" My mom beamed at me. 

My fingers are itching. Someday.... 

"Mom...." 

"Don't be so gloomy Kai!!! As I said, lighten up!! You will never make friends with such a grumpy mood. 

I sighed. 

"I do not want friends, mom! I don't need any friends." 

"Kai, you'll regret what you said!" My mom stared at, no she is glaring at me. Damn. When she wants, she can glare. It feels like being hit by a laser beam. 

It hurts. 

"I won't regret it!" 

Silence... 

Then... 

"So, do you want waffles?" 

I facefaulted. Mood swings,... how I hate them! 

"Is something wrong, Kai? Are you ill?? Mommy will make you all better! Do you want anything? Tea, pancakes, fruits, cereal, toast...!" 

My head was spinning. 

"See!! I told you Kai, you are too thin!! You need to eat. I'll make you a huge breakfast!! With eggs, bacon, toast, muffins, bread, fruits-!" 

"Emiko, don't do that with Kai. He is grown up, unlike you!" A voice sneered. 

My mom and I turned around. In the kitchen door stood my grandfather. Let me tell you, he is a bit wacky. His name is Voltaire..... ugh. 

He sucks. He smells bad, his teeth are ugly and he thinks, he is the coolest man on earth. Yuck!!! And Voltaire is not his real name. I, personally, think that the name Voltaire, 

is stupid. Grandfather is japanese, so why did he change his name to Voltaire? His real name is... 

"Kai, are you listening?" 

My head snapped up. Oops, Grandfather talked to me and I even did not listen to him. 

Well, old man, I do not need to be lectured by you. 

I already know the drill. 

_Kai, you will train until you are the best blader in the world. Take blading seriously, it's not a game!! You'll have be the best!! Train, train, train!! Don't let others get you!! Emotions are weak!! They will only weaken you!! Don't listen to them!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Train!!! Train!!! Train!!! Train!!! Train!!! Train!!! Train!! Train!!! Train!!! Train!!! Train!!! Train!!! Train!!! Train!!! Train!!! Train!! 

Okay. I must say, I'm only so good now, because my grandfather forced me to train all the time. But I didn't mind. I didn't want to be with the other kids, so I´ve trained instead. 

And kicked their asses in Beyblading. Only when I´d defeated them, grandfather was a bit proud of me. And since then, I knew I was good. My skill was good. 

Because of winning, I felt important. 

Pathetic, ne? 

"Yes grandfather?" 

"Listen! Don't interact with the other bladers!! You are superior to them. You are the best, you will be the best!!! And you have to be the best! Got that?" 

He glared at me, daring me to say something to him. 

So I nodded. 

"Of course, grandfather." 

"Father!!! What are you saying?!" My mom shouted, horrorfied. 

"I'm only stating the truth. He can't be weakened, by those pathetic bladers, who think they are good in blading. Hah! Fools." 

"Father, you're wrong!! Kai needs to--!" 

"Silence!! My word is law, got that?! Don't you dare, to destroy what I've created over all those years. I'm warning you, Emiko!!!" 

Grandfather glared at mom, his voice icy and full of malice. Mom flinched, but held her gaze. Grandfather smirked, but also frowned. 

"..." 

"Well, I'm going. Heed my words Kai. Do not let them get you." He turned on his heels and marched out of the kitchen. 

"Mom..." 

Mom smiled weakly at me, her features worried and pale. Her body was shivering. 

"Kai,... please eat now. We don't have much time. Your things are packed, right?? We'll leave in twenty minutes. Hurry, I'll get my things." 

She turned away from me and walked out of the kitchen. I was alone. Again. I shook my head and grabbed an apple. Grandfather always succeeded in intimidating my mother. Most of the time she is perky and has her own mind, but with grandfather... I think, mom is afraid of him. 

The daughter is afraid of her own father.... I wonder why? 

I stared at nothing, thoughts swirling wildly through my head. I tightened my fist and heard a noise. Staring at my hand, the apple was squished. The juice was running down my hand and dripping on the floor. If the color of the juice was red, it would look like blood. 

Gah!! 

Bad thoughts Kai!! You don't need to think things like that. Me and my sick fascination with blood. 

Yuck. 

I grabbed a towel and mopped up the juice. After I'd cleaned the floor, I threw the squished apple in the trash, took a piece toast and bit in it. Nothing was on it, but it served me right. The taste was shallow, like me. 

Like me.... 

"Kai!! We need to go, grab your things!!" My mom called from the front door. I stood up and went to the door, dragging my luggage with me. 

Now I'll go to the my new college. Now I must face my school alone. 

Pah!! I'll make it! I'm Kai Hiwatari, I don't need anyone!! 

My mom smiled at me and my grandfather glared at me. My mom and my grandfather. The only constant people in my life. One who loves, one who hates. And I.... and I 'like' the person who hates. Why? I can't answer that... maybe later, maybe I can never answer that... 

Maybe... 

I went out of the house and put my bags in the car. I sat on the backseat, crossed my arms and closed my eyes. I heard that mom and grandfather got into the car and then mom started the engine. I looked out of the window. 

My home,... now I'm leaving. Not going to see it again for a long time. I stared at the house, remembering all things, that happened there. All the good things and also all the bad things. 

Of course, there were more of the bad memories. 

I never had a good childhood. I never knew my father, my mom working hard, my grandfather ignoring and pushing me. 

Mom always tried, to spend time with me, but she had to work. Grandfather never moved a finger, that bastard. I hate him. I hate that house. I hate my home. 

And I wished, I would never have to see that house again. 

And it never occurred me, that maybe, I'll never see that cursed house again. 

I took my discman out of my backpack and put the headphones in my ears. I pushed the Play-button and the disc began to spin. 

Spin... 

Spin. That word reminds me of my blade. Blade. Beyblade. The only thing, I can rely on. 

The song began. Did I mention, that I like Anime? Grandfather of course does not know. He would hit me, if he knew that. I like those action-Anime like Dragon Ball Z, Gensomaden 

Saiyuki, Rurouni Kenshin, Gundam Wing, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Cowboy Bebop. 

_/Imi wo motomete_

__

_Kizuguchi wo mata hiraita_

__

_Kotae nado nai_

__

_Wakatte iru no ni_

__

_Byuretto no hitotsu demo_

__

_Mitsuketai ore wa_

__

_Nani wo mitai..._

__

_Tsumi wo kizande_

__

_Batsu wo seotte nemureba_

__

_Itsuwari dake ga_

__

_Kazunde yuku no sa_

__

_Yasuragi to hohoemi ni_

__

_Hikigane wo hiita_

__

_Ano hi kara_

__

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

__

_Itami dake ga_

__

_Shinjitsu naraba_

__

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

__

_Kodoku dake wa_

__

_Tebanasanai sa..._

__

_Tsumi wo kizande_

__

_Batsu wo seotte nemureba_

__

_Itsuwari dake ga_

__

_Kazunde yuku_

__

_Yasuragi to hohemi ni_

__

_Ore wa hikigane wo hiita_

__

_Ano hi kara_

__

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

__

_Itami dake ga_

__

_Shinjitsu naraba_

__

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

__

_Kodoku dake wa_

__

_Tebanasanai sa..._

__

_Sukuwarenai..._

__

_Tamashii nara..._

__

_Sukuwarenai..._

__

_Ano hi kara_

__

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

__

_Itami dake ga_

__

_Shinjitsu naraba_

__

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

__

_Kodoku dake wa_

__

_Tebanasanai sa..._

__

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

__

_Itami dake ga_

__

_Shinjitsu naraba_

__

_Can't you see? It is my solitude_

__

_Kodoku dake wa_

__

_Tebanasanai sa..._

__

_Sukuwarenai..._

__

_Tamashii nara..._

__

_Sukuwarenai..._

__

_Sono mama ga ii..._

__

_Sukuwarenai..._

__

_Tamashii nara..._

__

_Sukuwarenai..._

__

_Sono mama ga ii.../_

That song...it described my situation... 

(A/N: Hear the song when you read this. The song is good. It's Solitude, the image song from Genjô Sanzo from Saiyuki! I don't own the lyrics) 

My solitude 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

And let me tell you, I really thought it was my solitude. It wasn't, tough. 

Still, the song was good. 

But I now, I have new favourite song. It's _'Phantasmagoria in two'_ from Tim Buckley. I began to sing softly. 

"If a fiddler played you a song my love, and if I gave you a wheel, would you spin for my heart and my loneliness, would you spin for my love? If I gave up all of my pride for you, 

and only loved you for now, would you hide my fears and never say, 'Tomorrow I must go', 

Everywhere there's rain my love, Everywhere there's fear 

If you tell me a lie I'll cry for you, tell me of sin and I'll laugh, If you tell me of all the pain you've had, I'll never smile again 

Everywhere there's rain my love, Everywhere there's fear 

I can plainly see that our parts have changed, our sands are shifting around, need I beg to you for one more day, to find our lonely love 

Everywhere there's rain my love, Everywhere there's fear" 

"Kai?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you coming? The others are waiting." 

"Of course!" 

I stood up and embraced my lover. 

"Kai? Is something wrong?" My lover asked me, concerned. 

"Why? Are you surprised that I'm embracing you?" I asked, mockingly. 

"Kai!" 

"Calm down, I'm only teasing you. You're so cute, when you are pouting... So cute..." 

"Kai,... you're mean..." My lovers voice was muffled. 

"Hai, hai!" 

I laughed softly. 

"I'm so happy, now that I have you... never separate from me ...I beg you ...." 

"Kai,... idiot,... . I would never leave you... never" 

"Thank you..." 

"No, don't thank me. Now move your ass!! The others are waiting!" 

"Yes, you certainly are pushy!!!" 

"Kai!" 

I laughed. 

"Lets get going!" 

I took my lover's hand in my own and together, we went to the stairs... 

_/If I gave up all of my pride for you, and only loved you for now, would you hide my fears and never say, 'Tomorrow I must go'?/_

**TBC...**

So how was it? A tip: listen to the song 'Phantasamagoria in two' the song rules. It's very sad, but so good, and I think the lyrics fit. 

I'm telling you, please listen to that song. And I do not own the song or the lyrics. Please review and tell me, if you liked this chapter! 

Review please!!! 

Has anybody the translation from the song Solitude? When yes, please send me the translation!!! 

Review!! For all those clueless people, Hai means Yes. But real Anime-fans should know that!! 

asa-chan 


	3. Meeting Ray the masochist and a hurrican...

**REVISED**

Beyblade College 

A Beyblade Fanfiction 

Here is chappie 3!!! I'm amazed that you all like my fic. I'm so happy!!! Thank you!!! *gives all readers Kai-plushies* 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Merle-chan Miau: Thanks!! I like your style!! 

Dai-na: Hehe, Kai's attitude is funny!! You're right!! Thankies!! 

KawaiiAngel4: *nods* Right!! Thanky for reviewing!! 

darkarc: Glad you like my fic. Thanks!! 

Hiei449: Umm, thanks??? 

Jewel: Thank you Jewel!! Hope you'll like chappie 3!! 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Warning: OOC, OCs, Yaoi, AU.... 

Pairing: Kai/Tyson!! Tyson will appear soon!! 

Disclaimer: *sniffle* I do not own Beyblade.... 

Meeting Ray

*yawn* HolÃ¢ folks, here is Kai again.... Yeah I'm tired...why...? ..... 

ThatÂ´s none of your business. Anyway stop your whining and listen to my story... how IÂ´ve met my lover for the first time....and how we hated each other at first.... 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

"Kai!" 

A voice called my name,....mmm...no, don't wake me up.... . Go away!!! Go!! 

"Kai!!!" 

Shut up..... 

"KAIII!" 

A voice screamed in my ear. 

"Huh?!" I woke up from my peaceful slumber and stared directly into my motherÂ´s face. 

"UWAAAAAH, A MONSTER!!!" 

My mom hit me on the head. 

"Ow!" 

"Thank you Kai, for your flattering comment. Anyway, move your ass, we are here." 

What? We arrived already? Noo, I don't wanna!!! I already hate the school!! No!! 

Say that again!! 

I do **NOT** whine. As I said before Kai Hiwatari only complains. Humph. Believe it, smartass... 

I stepped out of the car and stared at the building before me. Holy shit. It was -huge-. No kidding. At least 15 floors high. Actually there were three building. The highest building was in the middle, the two shorter ones were on the left and on the right side from the middle building. 

My mom's car parked at the parking lot, it was extra build for all bladers, who had a car. Then, in front of the building, was a large meadow, with tall trees, a fountain, banks, and many other things. 

All was surrounded by a huge fence, ten feet high. Generally, everything was -_very_- impressive. 

Asphalt streets guided the way, to the other buildings and there was also a huge courtyard. At the side was an asphalt ground, with many dishes in it. 

Humph. Show off. 

"Come on Kai, we must go." I took my bags and we went to the huge building. We stepped through automatically opening sliding doors, then we stood in the great hall. 

There were two elevators, a staircase and many doors. At the end of the hallway there was the reception. But there was currently no one. Next to the reception were three doors. There was written: 

Principals office 

Sub-principal's office 

Secretary's office 

(A/N: I know there are only receptions in hotels, but bear with me....) 

Interesting. One way, on the left, side lead to another building. On the right side was also a big door, but it was shut. We all walked towards the secretary's office. My mom knocked carefully. 

"Come in!" 

We stepped into the office and gasped. Wow. The office was big and a lady with big glasses and red hair greeted us. 

"Welcome! You are Hiwatari Kai, right?" She looked at me. I nodded. "Yes. How do you know?" I glared at her. She simply smiled. 

"Well, first, I had seen your profile. Second the other boy, who also who also will attend this college hasn't been here yet. So you must be Kai." 

"So, what?." 

"Anyway. I'm Hanna Myler. Nice to meet you. I'm the first secretary from the Taitan College. So now please, fill out those papers, Kai, and you, Mrs. Hiwatari, you also need to fill out those papers. When you give them back, I'll give you your room number, your timetable, the rules, the room key, your ID card and generally the information you need. 

Such as, when your classes starts etc. Got that?" 

"Yes, but why an ID card?" 

"Sometimes, you need the ID card, when you want to have access to a certain room. When you break the rules, there will be points on your card. Then you aren't allowed to go in, well you can't use the high-tech training room. When you have points on your card, you won't have access to the simulator, the Blader Computer room and you'll have detention. But if you have praise-points, on your card, you will get a higher rank." 

"Rank?" 

"Here, we have a rank system. If you are a good blader, with good grades, you have the most freedom and you can do nearly everything. But you must respect our rules, must win the tournaments we send you to, must pass our school, must be fit in P.E. and must know about Beyblading. 

When you have a bit-beast, you have, automatically, a higher rank. But of course you have to control your beast. 

There exist three ranks: 

The highest is the _3 praise-points_ rank. 

You have access to the training rooms, the private labor, have 3 free days in the month and you can order certain blade-parts without paying for it. 

But you must have won two tournaments, must have very good grades, must know how to build a Beyblade, must know the origin of the bit-beasts, must beat other students in school and from other schools. You can be promoted to that rank. All you have to do is beat a member of the third rank. 

The second highest is the 2 praise-points rank. 

You have access to the training's room, can use the computer room without permission from above, can order normal blade-parts, but you must pay the half of the price and you have 2 free days in a month. But you must have won 1 tournament, must have decent grades and you must know something about Beyblades. 

You also have to beat other students in the same rank as you. If you want to be in the 2 points rank you must beat a 2 rank member. 

The third highest rank is the 1 praise-points rank. 

You have access to the trainingÂ´s room and you can order other blade-parts, but you must pay 3/4 from the price and you have 1 free day in the month. 

When you are half a year in the college as a 0 member you can enter a test and must beat a 1 member to be promoted to a 1 member. When you passed the test and beat a 1 member, you'll be send to a tournament. If you win you are a 1. If not...well you're still a 0 member. You can try it in the next half of the year 

But you were recommended by a BBA member, you have won the Hokkaido tournament and you have a bit-beast, so you are 1 points member. 

YouÂ´ve passed the test, so you must only beat a 2 member and hah, You're a 2 member!! 

Great, right? You can be a 2 points member and is only your first day here!!! 

The lowest rank is the 0 praise-point rank. 

Every student, who was selected out of the blue by us, is a 0 point member. The others, whoÂ´ve come here and only passed the test, but didn't win any tournaments yet, are also 0 point members. You have no free day in the month, you can only use the training's room. A 0 member must know the basics of Beyblading. Many, who were picked out of the blue, didn't last long here. The College is hard and as you may know, very promising students can form a team. The team can go to various tournaments. 

The trip will be paid by us. There are currently 4 teams. They are very strong and each of the team has a bit-beast. But here also exists single bladers who are very strong. 

Anyway, here are your things and the rules you must know, the best will be to memorize them. Here is your room key and I'll send you a student, he'll help you. 

He'll show you, where all rooms are and where you must go, he gives you a tour." 

Hanna gave Kai a key, a card and a stack of paper. Then she smiled and went to the telephone. She dialed a number and spoke: 

"Please Ray, come to the office. A new student has currently arrived. No, he won't be your room-mate. His name? Kai Hiwatari. Yes. Yes. Thank you." 

Hanna smiled. 

"Okay, Ray will be here in a few minutes. His name is Ray Kon, 18 years old, he has a bit-beast and he is Chinese. A very good blader, he'll show you everything. Have you filled 

out your papers?" 

I nodded. It was interesting. So I only must beat a 2 member. Hah!! A piece of cake. I smirked. 

Ray Kon, huh? Sounded strange. Oh well, Kaitaro is even stranger. What a fucked up name. Humph. 

"Isn't this exciting Kai?! You are a 1 point member!! But when you beat a 2 point member, you will be also a 2!!! Ohh, my little boy is so grown up now!! I'm so happy!!!!" My mom squealed. Grandfather only shook his head. 

I sweatdropped. Man, my mom is too hyper. Oh well. Can't change it, ne. I bet that 'Ray' is ugly, has those small, slanted eyes and a strange hair-style. And wears those clothes from Ranma 1/2. 

Wonderful. 

IÂ´m asking myself now, is he a stuck-up, spoiled brat?? A snotty guy?? A wimp?? An arrogant jerk??? Probably everything. Gah!! 

"I'm here!" 

I turned around. 

Oh. 

Well, he was not like I thought he would be. Yeah, he wore clothes like that Ranma guy in Ranma 1/2, but he had black hair, wore a headband with the ying-yang on it, had bandages around his wrist... he has bandages around his wrist?! 

My god, has he tried to cut himself?? Has he tried to commit suicide?! Wahh, masochist on the loose!!! I don't want to be near that psycho!! 

Hey!! What do you mean by that, I'm a psycho?! Hah!! 

I may look like a psycho, I may act like a psycho, but I'm not a psycho!!! 

.... 

Don't laugh! 

.... 

I said don't laugh!!!!! Hmph. Moron. 

"You are the new student, right?" 

I looked at the masochist. He had...he had golden eyes!! Okay, I have red eyes, but.... The masochist smiled at me. 

.... 

Ahh, he has fangs!!! Dear god, no!!! 

The psychotic masochist, is a psychotic Vampire masochist!!!! AHH!!!!! 

"Didn't noticed" I replied, coolly leaning against a table. Yeah go Kai!! don't let him intimidate you!! Act cool, like you aren't affected that he is a psycho, a masochist, and a 

Vampire. 

I just hope the table is stable. 

He grinned at me, showing of his fangs some more. *gulp* 

"Kai! Be nice!!" My mother scolded me. Hadn't she noticed?! My tour-guide is a Vampire!!!! 

"Sorry" 

"No, you're not, but it's okay!! My name is Ray Kon, nice to meet you!" He held out his hand. I just stared at it and raised an eyebrow. 

His grin weakened. 

Hah!! Did you thought, I would fall for that?! You wanted to put a curse on me, but not with Kai Hiwatari!! Not with me!!! 

"Okay Kai, we must go now" My grandfather said. 

"Okay, bye." 

"Kai..." 

I turned around and faced my mother. Tears were streaming down her face. Her lips quivered. 

GOD, YOU'RE SO CRUEL!!! NOT ANOTHER MUSHY GOODBYE SCENE!!! I HATE YOU!!! 

And then... 

my mother glomped me. 

Urgh!! AIR!! I NEED AIR!!! AIR!!! 

"Kai!!! Don't be sad, I'm sure you'll make friends quickly. Write a letter, call me, make good grades, don't disappoint your teachers, put much effort in your things, don't break the rules, eat good, go early to bed and don't brood to much!!!" 

"Y-yes..." 

Air.... 

"Waahh, I'm going to miss you!! Don't fear, mommy is always with you!!!! Wahh!!!! I already miss you!! My poor baby!!!! Wahhh!!!" 

Grandfather dragged mom away from me. 

Thank god.... no don't thank god, I just screamed, I hate god. Yeah I still haven't forgiven you!!! So... 

Thank Satan. 

Puh!! Finally air. Ahh I can breath again. Good. Oh man, moms are so embarrassing!!!! 

Grandfather and mom were finally at the door. Mom waved at me and blew me a kiss. Tears were in her eyes. Grandfather just glared at me. 

Then they were out of the door. 

I sighed, then I faced Ray. 

"Now show me around." 

Ray just looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and turned around. I picked up my bags and followed him out of the door. 

"Bye boys!" 

"So, now I'll show you---" 

But Ray couldn't finish his sentence, because a blue and red tornado whirled in the hall. The tornado crashed into me. 

I crashed into Ray and we all fell to the ground. 

I can only tell you one thing: 

It hurt!! 

A man, in his late fifties also ran into the hall, carrying a portable CD-player with him. Out of the Player came veryyy~~~ loud music. 

_/This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd _

_You're gonna hear my voice _

_When I shout it out loud/ _

"Ahh, young master, are you okay?!" 

_/It's my life _

_It's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just wanna live while I'm alive _

_It's my life/ _

The former hurricane, it seemed he was a boy, only groaned. 

_/This is for the ones who stood their ground _

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down _

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_Luck ain't even lucky _

_Got to make your own breaks/_

"Uhhh!" groaned Ray. 

_/It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_'Cause it's my life/ _

I blinked and looked down, at the boy in my lap. 

_/Better stand tall when they're calling you out _

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down/ _

The man rushed towards me. 

_/It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive/ _

Ray shook his head and looked at us. 

_/It's my life _

_And it's now or never _

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever _

_I just want to live while I'm alive _

_(It's my life) _

_My heart is like an open highway _

_Like Frankie said _

_I did it my way _

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life!/ _

And the boy, in my lap, looked up and stared directly into my eyes. 

He had blue eyes, full of life and they were sparkling, those eyes were smiling. 

Blue eyes. 

Warm, blue eyes. 

Smiling, warm, blue eyes. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

Yes. My lover had the warmest eyes, I ever saw. Full of life, but there was something in it...something.... 

I couldn't detect. 

But now, I know it. 

And yes the song. It matched him then and it matches him now. It will always match him... 

Always.... 

Hmmm, it seems, that my lover wanted me, even when we didn't know each other.... 

And poor, poor Ray.... 

"Kai, why are snickering so?" My lover asked me. 

"Oh, I just remembered, how we first met. It was very.... painful and stormy,... right?" 

My lover blushed. 

"It wasn't my fault!" 

"Yes, yes, keep telling yourself that. We all know, whose fault it was..." I teased him. 

"Asshole!" 

"And proud of it" 

"..." 

"Don't sulk, come here" I patted my lap. 

My lover obeyed. He went to me and sat on my lap. He placed his heads in the crook of my neck and nuzzled it. I shivered. 

"Sing me a song...please?" I said 

"Hai......." 

I embraced him and smelled his hair. It smelled like strawberries... 

"How can I just let you walk away , just let you leave without a trace, when I stand here taking, every breath with you, you're the only one who really knew me at all, how 

can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave, 'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears, you're the only one who really knew me at all. 

So take a look at me now, Oh there's just an empty space and there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face. Take a look at me now, 'Cause there's just an empty space and you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face. 

I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry, there's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why, you're the only one who really knew me at all. 

So take a look at me now, 'Cause there's just an empty space and there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Take a look at me now, 'Cause there's just an empty space, but to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face Take a good look at me now, 'Cause l'll still be standing here and you coming back to me is against all odds, that's the chance I've qot to take. 

Take a look at me now " finished my lover. 

I flinched. 

"Tyson..." 

"It's okay Kai. I just heard that song in the morning and it reminded me, as you.... as you...." 

"Don't speak,.... I was stupid... I'm sorry,... so sorry..." 

"Don't be Kai,... don't be... I love you,.... I forgave you a long time ago.... I should be sorry, for singing such a song...." 

"I said don't speak,... didn't I?" 

"Make me to stop." 

"As you wish...." 

And I kissed my lover. 

The words from the song still echoed in my head. 

_/Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears, you're the only one who really knew me at all/_

**TBC...**

Ummm, please review!!! Hope you liked the chapter!!! Please review!! I don't own the songs, which I mentioned in the fic. The first song was _'It's my Life'_ from Bon Jovi, the second song was _'Against all Odds'_ from Phil Collins. Or Mariah Carey. Oh well. 

So, please review!!! 

asa-chan 


	4. What the fuck you're my roommate!

REVISED  
  
Beyblade College  
  
A Beyblade Fanfiction  
  
Hello there!! Here is chapter 4 of Beyblade College. Hope you'll like it. Oh and news, for all those, who have read 'Himmelskind'. It won't be updated for awhile. I have a fucking   
  
writer's block!!! Argh!!! Life is unfair!!!! Anyway enjoy and review!! I beg you!!  
  
Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Yaoi (...or Shonen Ai?), Kai POV  
  
Pairing: Kai/Tyson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't want to say it!! Okay, okay. I do not own Beyblade, just the story and the OCs  
  
What the fuck, you're my roommate?!   
  
Hallo to you all. What, you're asking what 'Hallo' means. No, asa-chan hadn't made a typing error. 'Hallo' means 'hello'. It's german.  
  
As you you may have noticed, I met my lover in the last chapter. And now let me tell you,... how I´d reacted, after the stormy meeting....   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+   
  
I still glared at the boy in my lap. He was staring back. I continued, staring at him. He stared back. I'm sure, we were staring at each other for 10 minutes. Then I was fed up.  
  
"Oi, idiot!! Can you get out of my lap?! Are you gay or what?? Well, I'm certainly not. And if I was gay, I certainly would find a better guy than you. You disgust me. Bah!"  
  
Yeah, I'm not the nicest person around. So what?   
  
The boy stared at me, shocked. Then he narrowed his eyes. They were nice eyes, I must say. WTF?! What did just I say? Argh!!  
  
"Well, sorry Mr. Stick-up-in-his-fat-ass. You could have released me. But you didn't, so... it's your fault!!"  
  
What the fuck is he talking about?!  
  
I glanced down at the boys arm. And there, lo and behold, there was my hand, gripping his wrist. Shit.   
  
Well,.... well, he could have tugged it away. Right?! Right!  
  
"Hmph, brat. You just could have tugged your hand away. Or are you too stupid to do that?!" I shot back.  
  
"Oh yeah?! And I'm not stupid!!"  
  
"Yeah! And you are!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Dummy!"  
  
"Bastard!!"  
  
"Brainless fool!"  
  
"Violent psycho!"  
  
"Stupid twerp!!"  
  
"Arrogant sourpuss!"  
  
  
  
We glared at each other.  
  
Someone cleared his throat.  
  
We ignored it. I was f-u-r-i-o-u-s. Here comes a stupid brat, crashes into me, argues back, calls me names and glares at me!!! I won't tolerate that!!! He will pay!! Nobody   
  
calls Kai Hiwatari a bastard, an asshole, a violent psycho or an arrogant sourpuss!! NOBODY!!  
  
You heard me? Nobody!!!   
  
"Listen to me idiot!! get lost, or I will beat you to a bloody pulp, so nobody will recognize you. You hear me?!" I growled.  
  
The boy smirked. He had a yellow shirt on with a white-red jacket. He wore blue shorts, brown fingerless gloves and he had a cap. He was tanned. His legs were long, tanned   
  
and he wore sneakers. (A/N: They are all 18, or nineteen)  
  
He had midnight-blue bangs, and deep blue eyes. And those eyes were currently glaring at me, anger and rage in them.  
  
"Oh my, I'm soooo scared!! Please, a Knight in shining armor, save me from the evil's demon clutches!!! I'm so helpless!! Ahh!! Help!!"  
  
The boy imitated a damsel in distress. He was very good, (but....ARGH!!  
  
"You...!"  
  
"I?"  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
I lunged at him. But I was held back from behind. I whirled around and glared at the one, who dared to block my way. It was.....  
  
the masochist!!! Ahhh!!!  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down, Kai. I'm sure, neither of you wants to start a fight. I mean you will get points, if you start a fight. And -you- don't want to get those points. Right?"  
  
The psychotic-vampiric-masochist-whose-name-is-Ray-Kon, grinned at us, mischief in his creepy golden eyes. Damn you! You just spoiled my fun.  
  
Hah! Evil masochist!! You are a sadist!! You are a psychotic-vampiric-masochistic-sadist! Now I know it!!!   
  
The boy threw me a surprised glance. He gaped at Ray-the-Vampire.  
  
"What? Don't tell me, that that psycho", he pointed in my direction,"has been accepted in the College!! That can't be true!!"   
  
Humph. He thinks, I'm a psycho?! Who was it, who hurricaned in the hall?! Stop, is hurricaned even a word?Who cares?!  
  
"Yeah, it is!. And who are you?? The boy who will clean the rooms of the students?" I sneered at him.  
  
The boy glared at me.   
  
"Young master!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The boy turned towards the man, who had followed him.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Niles."  
  
"Hurry, we must go to the office!! And then, we must go to your room!!! And then...!! Oh my god!! I'm sorry, I can't do everything right!! I'm useless!! Ahhh!! I'm so pathetic!!! I'm  
  
sorry, master, that you have such a useless and whining servant!! I know that I'm a burden!! I'm sorry!  
  
I'm sorry that I even exist in that world!! I don't deserve to live!! But I'm so honored, that I had served you! Ahh!! I'm so weak!! ARGH!! I'm sorry!"   
  
I think the man had lost some marbles. The boy sweatdropped and the man was running in circles, screaming like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"Niles, it's alright!"  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
The boy sighed, took out a ...gun?!  
  
Ray and I gasped.   
  
Kai: o.O  
  
Ray: O.O  
  
The boy loaded his gun, shot his servant and calmly packed the gun away.  
  
AHHH!! Murder in front of my eyes!!!! The old man dropped to the floor and didn't move. Help!! Does this school only accept Psychos? AHHH!!  
  
I mean Ray here, is a masochist, etc. And the boy here just shot his servant in front of my and the Vampire´s eyes!!   
  
The boy turned to us. AHH!! Don't come closer!! Stay away!! I saw that Ray took a step back, but I didn't move. I was frozen. I was....  
  
YEAH! I was just not showing a weakness to the enemy, Yeah, that´s it!!   
  
The boy stared at us, blue eyes unreadable. The he grinned.   
  
"Uhh, a question. Did you just shot your ...um... servant?" Ray questioned. Wow, he was brave. Or not, I mean he can't die! He is a vampire!  
  
The boy stared at us, puzzled. Then he nodded.  
  
"Of course I shot him. Why?"  
  
Those words, so casually spoken!! He is a cold-hearted murderer!! Help me!!  
  
"I mean, he was throwing a fit, so I shot him with the tranquilizer dart to calm him down."  
  
AHH---STOP!! Tranquilizer dart... tranquilizer dart??!! WTF?! I sweatdropped.  
  
Oh, just asking... hehehehehe!!" Ray was laughing weakly. The boy stared at Ray, astonished. "Wow!" he breathed. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hmph, was Ray so good looking or did he just noticed his fangs? I mean, I was way better looking than Ray... (A/N: Ego, ego....*g*)  
  
"Wow...?" Ray was staring at the boy, curious.  
  
"Aren't you Ray Kon?! Member of the White Tigers?! Who has the bit-beast Drigger?! Cool!!! I respect you so much, you're such a good blader!"   
  
Nani?! (A/n: Nani means What)  
  
Ray blushed. "Y-yes, I am. You noticed it...?" (A/N: Don't worry, Ray will be in the Bladebreakers team. Oops, that was a spoiler.......)  
  
"Of course, you're famous!!" The boy gushed.   
  
Ray blushed more. "Thank you,... by the way,... who are you??" I felt ignored. No, correct that, I was ignored. Grr, I hate being ignored. What?  
  
Yeah, I ignore others, but can't stand it, when others ignore me! Hmph. It's unfair. Why? Because I said so! Tzt.  
  
"Moi? Well, I'm Tyson Granger!! Nice to meet you!" The boy, Tyson, smiled at Ray and began to shake Ray's hand. Ray smiled back. Again I was ignored.  
  
"Tyson Granger? That name is familiar..."  
  
"Really?" Tyson smirked. Then he looked at me and turned to Ray again. My vene on my forehead throbbed. That little brat....  
  
"And who is he?" Tyson pointed his finger at me. "Oh that? It's..."  
  
I smirked. "My name is Hiwatari Kai. Not so nice to meet you."  
  
"Same to you."   
  
We glared at each other again. Then Tyson glanced at his watch. And he paled.  
  
"Shit!! I'm late!!" Tyson went towards his servant, picked him up and walked towards the office door. He turned his head.   
  
"Well, see you later Ray, Sourpuss!! Till then!" ARGH!! I'm not a sourpuss. Well maybe I am.... What I'm thinking?!  
  
He knocked on the office door, opened the it, stepped in and shut the door. Ray blinked. And then shrugged. He looked at me. And smiled.  
  
And showed off his fangs again. Oh, I totally forgot, that my tour-guide is a vampire. My life sucks. Oh well. Can't change that.  
  
"Interesting person that Tyson. A bit crazy but nice. Somehow his name is familiar. I wonder where I´ve heard his name before? Do you know him?"  
  
I snorted and didn't answer. Ray looked at me, annoyed, but didn't press anymore. "Oh well, I'll show you the building, now. Memorize everything!"  
  
Yes, I understand. I'm not stupid. Picking up my bags, I looked around. Then my eyes spotted a portable CD-player. It was Tyson's. I grinned.  
  
Payback is a bitch! Sorry Tyson-boy. Not!! Hah!!  
  
I picked up the CD-player and followed Ray.   
  
(I'm lazy, so I won't describe how the building looks like. Lets just say, it's big and has nearly everything a Blader wants. Now they are in the building, where the Bladers   
  
live and sleep. The building has a cafeteria, a big living room with DVD-player, with a VCR-player, with a TV, a library, a music room with a piano, with guitars, with flutes,   
  
with nearly everything.   
  
Then a few rooms with stereo sets in them, a small cafê with good food, but expensive and a small blading area.   
  
4 Floors are for the male bladers. 2 blader must share a room. The room has seperate beds, a sofa, a table, a closet, a chest of drawers, 2 armchairs, a small refrigerator, a   
  
small bathroom with a shower. They have also a telephone and a small radio.   
  
The girls have 2 floors and they also must share a room. Every blader, who is a 0 member, has the room which was mentioned. Look up!  
  
1 points members have a stereo set and a normal refrigerator. Nothing more.  
  
2 points members have big beds, a stereo set, a big refrigerator and a small TV. And a slightly bigger bathroom than 1 points members.  
  
3 points members have -big- beds, a big TV, a stereo set, a big refrigerator, a VCR-player, a small computer and a spacious bathroom.)  
  
Ray and I stood in the elevator. You can only go use the elevator, when you slide your ID-card in a computer, in the elevator. And you can't go to the girl's floor, when you are   
  
male, because your ID-cards does not allow access to the floor. The same with the girls, they can't go to the boy´s floor. A member from the opposite sex must allow them   
  
access... They´d put me up in a room on the fourth floor. Ray didn't know, who my roommate would be. Who cares anyway?   
  
As long, as my future roommate wouldn´t bug me, it would be fine. When not, hell would break loose.  
  
The elevator stopped and I stepped out, following Ray. He stopped at a door with the number 66, then he turned to me.  
  
"Well that's your room. I don't know, who your roommate is. You must slide your ID-card in that crack, when the lamp glows green, take your key and put it in the keyhole.   
  
Twist the key and the door will open. If you want, to use the PC, you need your ID-card. I wonder, why you have a 3 points room.  
  
Anyway my floor is the third, my room-number is 28. Enjoy your stay. If you want, I'll introduce you to the other bladers, later. See you!"  
  
Ray turned around and I was left alone. He's right. I wonder, why I have a 3 points room, too. Hah! I bet, they know I'm as good as a 3 points member, so I got a 3 room. I   
  
closed the door and inspected the room. Not bad. Really. I threw my luggage on one of the two beds and sat down on the bed where my bags lay.  
  
I sighed, then I sat up and grabbed the book with the title:  
  
'Rules you must follow, when you're staying at the Taitan College'   
  
I grimaced. That was a thick book. I bet, you can't do that and these in this college. Wonderful. I hope my roommate will be a quiet and aloof guy.   
  
But wishes never come true. Right?  
  
Right!  
  
I inspected the book, but didn't opened it.  
  
Too tired to read the book, I lay down on my bed. I took out my Discman and selected a new CD. I put the CD in and pressed the Play-button.  
  
/I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord  
  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord/  
  
Finally I was in the College, that could help me to become the best blader, in the whole world.  
  
/Well if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand  
  
I've seen your face before my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am  
  
And I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes  
  
So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been  
  
It's all been a pack of lies/  
  
And that Tyson guy,... his name was familiar ...and I had seen his face somewhere, ...a long time ago...  
  
/And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord  
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord/  
  
Tyson,.... my rival,.... . I can't wait, to see you blading...  
  
/Well I remember, I remember, don't worry, how could I ever forget  
  
It's the first time and the last time we ever met  
  
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me  
  
Because the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows  
  
Some stranger to you and me/  
  
Tyson,... that grin,... it annoys me,... because that grin... wasn't real... . His eyes they sparkled with life,... but something overshadowed that sparkle,... something dark ...  
  
/I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
  
I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord  
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord  
  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord,   
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
  
And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord  
  
I can feel it coming in the air, oh Lord  
  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life, Oh Lord/  
  
....I can't wait...  
  
/I can feel it coming in the air, I can feel it coming in the air  
  
I've been waiting for this moment all my li-i-i-i-i-ife  
  
I've been waiting for this moment all my life, my life/  
  
...To beat you...Tyson!!!  
  
I looked at my beyblade. Dranzer was glinting. I smirked. I'll beat you Tyson Granger. But show me, that you are worth my time.  
  
Tyson (A/N: Kai is already obsessive... -_-u;Kai: It's not my fault!! Baka onna!! Tyson: Calm down, Kai)  
  
Somebody put a key in the keyhole of door. I straightened up. That has to be be my roommate.  
  
The door opened.  
  
A figure stepped in.  
  
"You?!"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+   
  
Oh yes, first it was a unpleasant surprise. Oh yes. But after the time we got to know each other...we discovered sites of us, we didn´t know, we possessed.   
  
We bickered, we fought, we bladed, we argued, we joked, we laughed, we betrayed each other.  
  
We loved.  
  
Loved  
  
Love  
  
Such a complex word. Such a simple word. Such a painful word and yet, such a comforting word.  
  
Love  
  
You will be hurt, when you're in love. When you love someone, you can get hurt in the process. You only can be hurt, when you open yourself to the one you love.  
  
You must break all barriers, you've built around your heart you're left vulnerable. When you're in love, you always fear your lover would hurt you, betray you, leave you.   
  
You also can be hurt, when your something happens to your lover. But if you really love each other, you must trust the person you love.  
  
Everything is based on trust.   
  
Love  
  
But you'll experience wonderful things when you're in love. You are loved, you love another, you laugh together, cry together, joke together.  
  
When you're in love, you´re not alone. Because you know, there's always a person, who loves you, cares for you, thinks of you.  
  
Love  
  
I used to hate that word. I thought, true love didn't exist. I thought you can only get hurt, when you love someone. But I was proved wrong.   
  
My lover taught me, that true love does exist.   
  
And now, I'm happy.  
  
Yeah, I was hurt in the process, but it was worth it.  
  
"Don't you think so,.... mom?"  
  
I stared at the tombstone.   
  
There stood:  
  
~Emiko Hiwatari~  
  
A headstrong, loving woman, who was hurt often in her life  
  
But she carried on, because she knew that someone will need her help in the future  
  
She was right  
  
She helped that lovers weren't separated and gave her life  
  
For that, we are in your debt. For that, we love you. For that, you'll always in our memory.  
  
We will miss you. We miss you  
  
Rest in peace  
  
~In loving memory~  
  
"I miss you, mom. I'll always miss you. But I'm happy. I hope, you're happy for me, too. Thank you,... mom.... . I'll never forget, what you've done for me...  
  
I'm alive mom. Really living. Thanks to you. See you someday mom. Till then,... Sayonara...." I whispered (A/N: Sayonara means Farewell)  
  
"Kai?"  
  
My lover stood besides me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes,... let's go..."  
  
"Hai."  
  
I took my lover's hand and we started to walk away. I threw a last glance at the grave, where my mom has found her final resting place.   
  
On the grave lay a bouquet of flowers. The flowers were white lilies.  
  
I can trust the person I love, mom. I can fully trust him. I trusted him, I opened up to him. I gulped down my pride.   
  
Are you proud of me?  
  
/If I gave up all of my pride for you, and only loved you for now, would you hide my fears and never say, 'Tomorrow I must go'?/  
  
I hope so.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ohh, a bit angst. I personally like the chapter. Please review and tell me, if you liked it. So review!!!! The song was: 'In the air tonight'  
  
by Phil Collins.  
  
Please review,   
  
asa-chan 


	5. Life sucks and so do you!

Beyblade College  
  
A Beyblade Fan Fiction  
  
Hi all!! I'm so happy!! I have finished my report!!! I thought I was horrible but my teacher said it was good!! *smile* Now I'm happy! And here   
  
Ladies and Gentleman is 'Beyblade College' chapter 5!!! And for all those read 'Himmelskind' well I'm currently writing chapter 7. Chapter  
  
6 was boring....but chapter 7 will be better!! So enjoy!!! And please review!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
For the reviewers:  
  
Angel Goddess: Thank you, glad you liked it!!  
  
Merle-chan: It's no problem. Thanks!!  
  
Bester Death: I'm so honored!! Thank you!!  
  
Jewel: Well, thanks !! I hope you'll like chapter 5!!!  
  
Little Leila: Danke schööön!!! Genieße chapter 5!!!  
  
nife: Thank you!! I'm glad you like it!!   
  
darkarc: Thank you!! You're also a great author!!  
  
pinkdevil:Thankies!! I hope the angst was good.  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Kai POV, swearing, Shonen Ai (for now....Mwahahahahahaha), R  
  
Pairing: It's KaTy!!   
  
Disclaimer: Asa-chan doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
Life sucks and so do you!!!  
  
Hello again. Yeah, as you read in the last chapter, yes, my mother is dead. She died....heroically..... a tragic death.....  
  
Well let's not dwell in the past...I have much more important things to do....like telling you how I found out how mischievous my lover could be...  
  
it was a torture to share a room with my lover...we both were very stubborn and didn't wanted to admit our feelings... Let me show you how we  
  
annoyed each other.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+   
  
I couldn't believe it!!! This was my roommate?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! God, why do you hate me so much?! What've I done to you?!  
  
Well, yeah umm I didn't believe in you....I've insulted you...I've said that you were cuckoo in the head, said you were bi, I had stolen somethings,  
  
had lied, had sweared, generally I was a bad boy.  
  
But that doesn't matter!!!!  
  
Do you enjoy it making my miserabel life more miserabel than it already is?!  
  
Well, I'm tellin ya, I hate it!!! I must admit, I expected that a note would flutter down the sky to the place where stood, saying:  
  
'Nyah, nyah, nyah!!! I don't care about your pathetic life, Kaitaro Hiwatari!!! For all I care about you could be in hell!! Revenge is a dish best served cold!!'  
  
Okay, I've a very colorful imagination. So what?! Geez, don't look at me like that!!!   
  
The boy in the door had paled. He was now nearly white. Poor guy. Not!! What?! You're asking who the person is?! Are you stupid?!  
  
.......  
  
Yes, you are. Well, WHO could it be? Huh?!  
  
Duh!!  
  
Of course, it's Mr.I-am-a-hurricane-and-can-knock-you-outta-my-way-because-I-do-not-care Tyson Granger.  
  
Life sucks!!  
  
It's sucks so much!!! ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Tyson narrowed his eyes. "I'm stuck with you?! Of all people!!! I wish I could die!!!" he growled.  
  
...  
  
Well, bah!! I don't like you either!!!  
  
I also narrowed my eyes and said in a cool and collected voice [Yeah right!!!]:  
  
"Hmph. So why don't you die? My life would not suck so much."  
  
The brat, never mind that he was nearly my age, just raised an eyebrow und walked towards me. Eeek!! He's coming closer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wait, why do I get into a panic?? Hmm, I wonder why he is coming up to me? Ah!! I know it!! He will admit that I'm a much better person than he himself is   
  
and will bow before me!!! He will say that he isn't worth of my spit and then...!!!! Sweet victory!!!   
  
Nyhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
What?! I can't help it!! What? You think I'd watched too much Gundam Wing?? That I'm laughing like Heero Yuy? .... Hey!! Thanks!!  
  
Oi, why do you step back?!   
  
"Hey, Psycho Boy!"  
  
Huh? I looked up! GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Tyson's face was inches before me, his blue eyes glaring into my eyes.  
  
"Hn? What is it?? Cuz you are bothering me. I was busy."  
  
Tyson frowned. Quite cutely. What?!! No, you'll forget that I had said that.  
  
Go me!! Kai, you rule!!!! He is angry!!! Congratulations!!!   
  
"And what exactly were you doing? You were just standing there and then you suddenly had a funny expression on your face."  
  
Uh-Oh. What should I answer?! Kai, think!! Come on brain, think something!! I need you!!  
  
Brain: On coffee break. Back in 15 minutes.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
WHAT THE FUCK?!  
  
"Well...?" Tyson stared curiously at me.  
  
"It's not any of your business!!!" I snapped. Yeah!! When nothing works, snap at and glare at them! It effects wonders!!  
  
"It isn't?? But you were asking me why I had said something to you. So it's my business!!"  
  
He does have a point. That doesn't look good. Okay, Kai be calm... what now...? Hmmm.......... AH!!  
  
"I was thinking about how much life sucks!" I nearly screamed at him.  
  
"So? Well, let me tell you something..." He came even closer...  
  
I think this guy is really gay.  
  
"I also think that life sucks...." He was agreeing with me?? That could not be!!!  
  
"..but so do you!"  
  
WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?!   
  
"What did you say?!" "You heard me!!" "Say that again!!" "Why should I?!" "Because I say it!!!" "Oh yeah? Well, I don't give a damn!!"  
  
"Do you think I do?!" "Then why are you demanding that I should repeat myself?!" "Because!!!" "Because? Give me a real answer!!" "No!!"  
  
"Yes! "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes! "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes! "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes! "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!"   
  
Somebody cleared his throath but we ignored it. Tyson and I were still yelling at each other. Boy, I bet we were yelling so loud that the whole   
  
neighbourhood could hear us.  
  
Come to think of, nobody ever before has irritated me so much like Tyson. I just can't stand people like him!  
  
"Yes! "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes! "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes! "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes! "No!" "Yes!" "No!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
We both looked up. And there was Ray and another boy in his age. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, freckles and was smiling. Cheerfully.  
  
Oh no!! Not another happy-go-lucky type!!! And....what's this? Something red was on Ray's lips...  
  
....  
  
Something red....  
  
Something red = Blood?!   
  
I noticed that Tyson was also pale. He looked at me. His gaze questioning. I nodded lightly. His eyes widened. *gulp*  
  
Okay Kai....you must stay calm!!! In such situations you -must- stay calm!!!   
  
Breath deeply...!!!  
  
Okay!  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Blood-sucking Vampire on the loose!!!!!!!!! MOMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
"U-uh Ray...?" Tyson said nervously, he was shifting slightly. "Yes?" Ray was smiling warmly at Tyson and at the same time, he showed his red fangs.  
  
Dear god!! I'm too young to die!!! Let my grandfather die, but not me!!!  
  
"......Why...why are your lips so red..?" I must say he is brave.  
  
"Oh? I just had a drink!" Ray smiled sunnily at us. We didn't smile back. In fact we were terrified.   
  
Tyson smiled weakly. "Oh...that's nice. Very nice." I nodded.   
  
"Care to tell us why you were yelling?" Ray asked. Huh? Yelling...? Oh, that!!  
  
"Well, Kai was being an ass, so I yelled at him!" Tyson chirped. Stop! Me?! Being an ass?! Never!!! Okay... Always!! But that doesn't count!  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!! You were the one who was acting so foolish!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?! You were the one!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
A laugh interrupted us. The blond-haired boy was laughing. Nani?? I failed to see what was funny in this situation.   
  
"You...you were right Ray!! They are funny!!! Just like you said!!!" The boy was rolling on the floor, laughing loudly. He even had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, they fight just like a married old couple!!"  
  
Tyson and I froze. Wait a minute!!   
  
  
  
"Married couple?!!" We screamed together. Hey, that sounds kinda kinky. Screamed together. Okay, bad thoughts.   
  
Ray nodded, grinning. "Yeah, you two act like you had been married for years. It's quite cute!"   
  
... I? Married? To a guy? To Tyson no less?! Eek!!! Ray is now a masochistic, psychotic, perverted vampiric Sadist!!   
  
I cleared my troath and glared at the three -idiots-. "Why are you two even here?" I asked coldly.   
  
Ray snapped his fingers and the blond kiddo slapped his forehead. "Oh, right!! I'm Max Tate, the son of Dr. Judy, who teaches the science class.  
  
I was send here to tell both of you, that you have a beybattle now Kai, you'll fight against a 2 points member. Tyson, you'll fight a 3 points member." The blond  
  
guy, Max, chirped. Urgh. I never thought that guys could chirp.  
  
Stop. Rewind that!  
  
"What do you mean by that?! The brat here has to fight a 3 points member?! Why must I fight a 2 points member?! Huh?!" I was enraged.   
  
"U-uh..."  
  
I think Tyson will now yell at me. 3....2....1...  
  
"What the fuck??! WHY must I fight a 3 points member?! I mean...that...!! I thought...!!"   
  
Eh? Why was Tyson furious about fighting against a 3 points member? That's a great honor!!!  
  
I glanced at Tyson. He was glaring at nothing, muttering angrily. I wondered why he was so anrgy?  
  
Why am I even concerned...? Pft!! It does NOT concern me. Right? Right.  
  
Ray only raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" He asked, frowning. "Yes. there is.." Tyson trailed off, after seeing Ray's impatient look.  
  
"Never mind!!! I'm ready!! Let's go!!!" He grabbed my arm. Nani?! Oi, gay guy ever heard of personal place?!  
  
I glared at him. "Why should I...?!" I hissed. He elbowed me. Ouch! I growled, but then I heard what Ray was saying.  
  
"I'm quite thirsty. I think, I like to have a another drink. And you Max? " I paled. Then I grabbed Tyson's hand (A/N: Go Kai!!) and dragged him away.  
  
"What a good idea!! Now, let us do some blading!!" With that, we both disappeared in an elevator. We both looked at each other and then we let out a  
  
sigh of relief.  
  
We were not going to be some energy-drinks for a certain vampire.   
  
Phew!  
  
Normal POV:  
  
Ray and Max stared at each other. "Why were the two so pale??" asked Max, confused. "Not a clue. A question."  
  
"Shoot!" Grinned Max.  
  
"Do the two know where they have to go?" Max gulped. "Ehehehehe, umm...no..?" Ray groaned. "Oh well let's follow them!!" "Okay!"  
  
"Oh, and do you have any more tomato juice left?"   
  
"Yes, why are you asking?" Max asked.  
  
"Just wanted to know!! I love tomato juice!! Do you think we should offer the juice to Kai and Tyson? I think they would like it!!"   
  
"Yeah!!" (A/N: *g* )  
  
Both bladers disappeared into the elevators.  
  
Kai POV:   
  
We were standing in the hall and staring at each other.   
  
Silence. I must admit I was pretty uncomfortable under his gaze. His eyes were deep, so blue and full of emotions. So unlike mine-  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
Huh? I turned my head. And saw a guy with the freakiest eyebrow's I've ever seen. Man!! They were huge!! Very bushy... and he wore a headband.  
  
And was ugly. The freaky eyebrow freak was currently laughing freakily his freaky head off. Then he'd spottet us. And scowled.  
  
"Who are you?!" He called. I smirked. Hah!! Now was the time to introduce myself!! This is your change Kai!! Go for it!!!  
  
"My name is Kai Hiwatari." The boy frowned and then glanced at Tyson. "And who are you?" He snapped. Huh? Didn't he recognize my name?  
  
Tyson grinned. "Me? I'm just a nobody. Don't concern yourself over little, old me. I'm just Tyson Granger."  
  
"Hmm.... well my name is Carlos!!! From the Bladesharks!!" He smirked haughtily. I think he thought we would be impressed. But judging by the look  
  
on Tyson's face, he wasn't very impressed. Neither was I. We both raised our eyebrows.  
  
"And?" We both asked.  
  
Carlos looked freaked out. "Y-you didn't hear about us?! I mean we are the Bladesharks!! THE BLADESHARKS!!!"  
  
"Never heard of them." Tyson said deadpanned. "Y-you didn't?" We both shook our heads. He frowned again, but then he smirked. He must be an idiot.  
  
"Hah!! I know it, you are lying!! Everybody must have heard of the Bladesharks!! I challenge you to a Bey Battle!!"  
  
Correction. He is an idiot.  
  
"So you met Carlos." A familiar voice said behind us. Tyson and I whirled around. And yes, Ray and Max were standing there, smiling.  
  
And a short, brown-haired kid with huge glasses on the top of his head was standing with them. The boy carried a silver laptop with him.   
  
"Meet Kenny Dion! He is a Beyblade genius and very smart for his 15 years" Ray introduced us.  
  
Hn. The boy looked anything, but smart. Oh well. "Kai." He muttered. "Kai? Kai Hiwatari? The regional Beyblade champion from Hokkaido???  
  
No wonder, he is here." A voice from that Kenny-boys Laptop remarked. "Yes." I nodded.   
  
Stop! A voice from Kenny's laptop remarked!! A voice from Kenny's laptop remarked?!  
  
Ahh!!! It gets freakier with every second!!!   
  
Kenny must have seen that Tyson and I were confused, because he said to us: "This voice was Dizzy, or truthfully Dizzara, my bit-beast. She  
  
is trapped in my laptop and can speak. I'm sorry about that."  
  
Wow. A bit-beast trapped in a small laptop. Miracles will never cease.   
  
"Coll!! You're the champion from Hokkaido?! That's cool!!" Max laughed. "Mmm, he has Dranzer as his a bit-beast." Dizzy said.  
  
"Dranzer?" Asked Max, Carlos and Ray. There was a gasp from my right side. I looked at Tyson, he was very pale.  
  
"Dranzer? The red phoenix?! You have Dranzer!!" Tyson asked, surprised. I nodded, a slightly annoyed. So what? Yes, I have a bit-beast.  
  
"You know Dranzer? Who are you?" Dizzy asked suspiciously. Tyson sweatdropped.   
  
"Well...."  
  
"Enough!!! Let's battle!" Carlos said impatiently. Hmph. Little moron. I will beat him in no time. A piece of cake.  
  
"And I challenge you!!!!" He pointed besides me. Ara?  
  
Tyson looked surprised. "Me?" "Yes, you doofus!! Or are you too scared?!" Carlos taunted. Tyson narrowed his eyes to tiny slits.   
  
I guess he didn't like it, when he is called a coward. "Chicken, chicken!!" Carlos was making sounds too. Ohh, he was soo going to get it!!  
  
You're asking why I was so condifent that Tyson would win? He must have some talent when he's here. Or not?  
  
"Okay, Carlos! We will battle!" Carlos smirked, turned around and said over his shoulder. "Then follow me!"  
  
We followed him. Why was I following them? It could be interesting and I had the chance to watch how Tyson's battles.  
  
We were walking through a long corridor and in the back was a huge door. Carlos typed some codes in a small computer and then the door opened.  
  
WOW!! The room we were standing before was a really big training room for Beybladers. In the middle was a classig bowl dish. Everywhere were  
  
standing boys, or girls each them training, wanting to become a better Blader. A few were good but the others....  
  
Oh boy.  
  
Carlos was walking straight towards the dish in the middle of the room. We passed a blading group. They were quite good. There was a pink-haired  
  
girl, a huge boy, a small boy with green hair and a guy with black hair and a strange nose. They all looked up when they saw us coming towards them.  
  
When they spotted Ray, all were smiling. Ray was smiling back. So, these must be his team-mates, the White Tigers. I heard of them before.  
  
They were very good. Well, that was what the people said.  
  
"Come on, hurry up, will ya? I don't want to waste my time on you! Rookie!!" sneered Carlos. Tyson growled. That Carlos dude was very annoying.  
  
Too full of himself. Gah!  
  
Tyson and Carlos both stepped up to the dish and took out their launchers and Blades. Carlos Blade was orange and Tyson's Blade was white,   
  
mixed with red and blue.  
  
"Hnn, I bet that you won't last for one minute! ROOKIE!" Carlos grinned and put his Blade in his launcher.   
  
"Wrong!! You're going down!" Tyson glared at Carlos and put his Blade in his blue blauncher.  
  
"Okay!" Max grinned and raised his hand.   
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
Both released their blades, they blades were slicing trough the air, landing in the dish. Both Beyblades promptly began to circle around in the dish.  
  
Hmm, Tyson's blade was faster than Carlos, though.   
  
"Hmm, not bad for a rookie!" Carlos said, but you could hear uncertainty in his voice. Not so full of yourself, are you? Everybody was now  
  
watching the battle. I noticed that the guy from Ray's team with the black hair was watching at Tyson's Blade intently.  
  
"Attack!" Tyson yelled. And suddenly Tyson's Blade sped up and went straight to Carlos Blade.   
  
"What?!" yelled Carlos, shocked.  
  
Tyson's Blade was now a silver/blue blur, speeding towards Carlos Blade in an alarming rate. Tyson's Blade attacked Carlos Blade with full power  
  
and sent it out of the dish.   
  
*clack*  
  
Carlos had lost. Wow! That was fast. Hmmm, so Tyson's Blade was an Attack-Typ. It seemed he was experienced, and had a good control over his  
  
Blade. The Blade itself was fast and had a srong power. No wonder that he was accepted here. But I'm not going to tell him that. Never!  
  
Carlos was frozen. "I-I've lost.... against a rookie..." He fell to his knees. "No..."  
  
Tyson smirked. His Beyblade was still spinning graciously, suddenly it went towards the edge of the dish, jumped out and landed in Tyson's   
  
outstretched hand. "Not so tough, were we?? You've lost!! Loser!"   
  
"Hey!" Tyson turned his head. There stood a guy, around his age he had long, wild black hair, a strange nose and strange clothes.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You're pretty good! Do you want to blade against one of my teammates?" He asked. "I would like to." Tyson smiled.  
  
"God. Ray, you go!" Ordered the guy. "By the way, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tyson Granger!" Grinned Tyson. The other guy smiled. "Okay, I'm Lee, the girl is Mariah, the big guy over there is Gary and the smallest  
  
guy here is Kevin. You already know Ray, right?" Said Lee.  
  
Faint murmurs came from the crowd.  
  
"That rookie actually beat Carlos!!" "He is allowed to blade against Ray!!" "He'll never win!" "That's interesting!" "Who is that Tyson?!"  
  
  
  
"Quiet!" Shouted Lee. Everyone quieted down. Lee looked around. "Okay!! Bladers to the dish!"   
  
Ray approached the dish. Tyson was still there, smiling. Hmm, I wonder if Tyson has a chance?   
  
"Dizzy, could Tyson make it?" Asked Kenny. "The chances are slim to none. Ray is very experienced, he is good and he has a bit-beast! I personally  
  
don't think that Tyson has a chance." Dizzy remarked.  
  
Yeah. The big point. Ray has a bit-beast, but Tyson hasn't. Or has he? I narrowed my eyes. Tyson never really mentioned if he had a Bit-beast or not.  
  
This will be interesting.  
  
Both loaded their Blades and took they positions. "Ready to lose Tyson?" Asked Ray. "Now, I'm ready to win!" "So am I!"  
  
"3,2,1 Let it rip!!!"  
  
Both released their Blades. They went spinning into the dish and both entered it at the same time.  
  
Both Blades were really fast and they didn't hesitated to attack each othe with vicious slams.  
  
"Wow Tyson!! You're really good!!" Complimented Ray.  
  
"Thanks Ray, you're not bad yourself!" Tyson grinned a toothy grin.  
  
"But now I'll end this!! Drigger, Tiger Claw Attack!" Shouted Ray as his Blade began to glow in a greenish-color and a huge tiger-bit-beast appeared.  
  
"You don't waste any time, huh?" Called Tyson.  
  
"Nope!" Laughed Ray.  
  
"Tyson is done for!" Kenny said. Max nodded. Hmm, but Tyson was... not acting like he was scared. In fact he was grinning.  
  
"But you forgot one thing Ray..." Tyson trailed off.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have a bit-beast!!" Shouted Tyson. "What?!" "That guy has a bit-beast?!" "Wow!" "Cool!"  
  
"You have a bit-beast?!" Asked Ray. Tyson nodded, smirking. "Do you want to see him?" "I rather not."  
  
  
  
So, Tyson does have a bit-beast. Little minx.  
  
"DRAGOON ATTACK!!!" Yelled Tyson.  
  
His blade began to glow in a light bluish-color and in a flash a huge dragon-bit-beast appeared. It roared loudly and showed his sharp fangs.  
  
Wow. The dragon was big, had sharp claws and glowed bright blue. This bit-beast seemed to be strong.   
  
"WOAH!!" All shouted.  
  
"Wow!! That's Dragoon!!" Dizzy said, awe-struck. "You know that bit-Beast, Dizzy?!" "Of course, this is Dragoon, a storm beast. It's one of  
  
the strongest Bit-Beast in the world because it can adapt itself to every situation. Dragoon is very loyal, it will only choose those who have a good  
  
heart. The speciality of Dragoon are Wind-Attacks. But you also should be wary of his fangs and claws. It also can fly."  
  
Interesting. I wonder from where Tyson got his bit-beast.   
  
"That's nice and everything but Drigger attack now!!! Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
Drigger roared loudly and ran towards the other bit-beast, Ray's Blade was now REALLY fast. Now I could see how good he was.   
  
"Oh yeah?! Dragoon kick his ass!! Storm Attack!!!" Yelled Tyson.  
  
Dragoon gave of a sharp roar and Tyson's Blade began to spin so fast, thus it created a huge storm.   
  
Two Blades, two bit-beast, owned by two good bladers went straight towards each other.   
  
/Picking up speed,   
  
Running outta time,   
  
Going head to head,   
  
Its a way of life,   
  
Gotta fall down,   
  
Meet ground,   
  
To get back up again.   
  
Let's Beyblade!   
  
Spinning it out,   
  
At the speed of sound,   
  
Gotta rip it out,   
  
Now the bet is down,   
  
Now the team with the Bey,   
  
OK!   
  
Is the one that's gonna win!   
  
Let's Beyblade   
  
Beyblade!   
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!   
  
Let's! Beyblade!   
  
Let's! Beyblade!   
  
Beyblade!   
  
Let it rip!/   
  
  
  
(A/N: I do not own the Lyrics.)  
  
And they met.  
  
With full power   
  
*BOOM*   
  
Dust covered the area.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Oh yes, this was a battle. It was veryyyyy~~~ how should I describe it... violent? Stormy? Umm...brash?  
  
It was certainly one thing.   
  
Exciting.  
  
"Kai..." *purr*  
  
"Huh?!" Oh. Oh. Oh. I'm quite speechless. Wow. Double wow. That was also veryyyy exciting... *drool*  
  
My lover, my sexy and beautiful Tyson was standing there, only dressed in tight, short hotpants.  
  
Why must you torment me so much, god?!   
  
Tyson smirked [quite sexily in my opinion] and began to shake his finely tuned hips.   
  
"Hey sexy Kai, I like your flow, your body's bangin, out of controoooooool!!! (Uh!) You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor,  
  
only you can make me, screamin back for moooooore!!!" He sang.  
  
*gulp*  
  
"Boy your extra sexy like (Whoa) and you make me wanna say (Hi), and you shake you shake your thong (Low), boy you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)  
  
Boy I like the way how you (flow) everytime you pass me (By), Boy you wiggly jiggly and (Oh) and you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)!"   
  
Tyson winked at me. My blood rushed to another area.  
  
Okay. Now I can do only one thing  
  
And what should that be?!  
  
Yeah! I'm going to fuck his brains out!! So see ya tomorrow!! Or in the next week? *smiiiiiirk*  
  
Tyson pulled the zipper of his pants slowly down. Too slowly. But now I can help him.  
  
I'm gonna have one of my best times!!!  
  
Mwahahahahaha!! You're the man Kai!!! You rule!!! You rule!!  
  
TBC...  
  
Ummm.... review? I'm really sorry that I didn't update for a long time. I'm really sorry. And for the 'Himmelskind'fans.... uhh...well...  
  
Mi (my Yami): That means it won't be updated for a while.  
  
asa-chan: Yeah... *weak grin* And a selfish request: For those who read my fics, please check out my new fic 'Bitter Memories'. It's a KaTy fic  
  
it's a crossover with Weiß Kreuz. Please read the fic and review!! Thank you!!   
  
So, please review!!! And thanks to my wonderful Beta-reader!! I'm sorry that I gave you so hard work!!!  
  
asa-chan 


	6. Meeting the annoying voice in my fucked ...

Beyblade College  
  
A Beyblade Fanfiction  
  
Hi!! Asa-chan here!!! Yes, this is chapter 6 from Beyblade College. Sursprised??? I'm also surprised. And Himmelskind chapter 7....? *sigh* Well I'm still stuck with a Writer's  
  
block. I'm sorry. But please read and review Beyblade College chapter 6!!! Thank you!!!  
  
Warning: Yaoi, R, Shonen-Ai, swearing, OOC, OC, Kai POV  
  
Pairing: Kai/Tyson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Meeting the annoying voice in my fucked up mind!  
  
Mmmm.... zzzz....*snore* (A/N:o.O)  
  
^_^ Hello!! Here's Tyson. Hehe, you're asking why I'm speaking?? Well.... I guess, I just wore Kai out. Don't worry he'll be fine!!! He is peacefully sleeping now... awww, he is  
  
so cute!! What? You don't believe me? Well I can't blame you. Sometimes, the guy is downright grumpy.... but oh god, he is a sexy beast!!! Have you seen his ass?! It's a killer  
  
ass!!! I'm telling ya!!   
  
Oh, yeah you're right, I should tell you how we met the others and other stuff. But that's sooo boring!!! Can't we just talk about things like food?? Yeah, my favorite food  
  
is japanese food!!! Yakisoba, Yakitori, Tempura, Shabu-Shabu, Sukiyaki, Okonomiyaki, Ramen, Sushi, Sashimi, Takoyaki, Miso-soup, Tofu.... Ok, ok I'll stop.  
  
So, you want to know more about our shared past?? Well, ok ladies and gentleman here's my disease, give me your standing ovation and your sympathy!! Poor old Kai set himself  
  
on fire again!!   
  
(A/N: 'Ladies and gentleman here's my disease, give me your standing ovation and your sympathy! Poor old Johnny Yen set himself on fire again', They are a part of the lyrics from  
  
the song 'Johnny Yen' from the group James. I don't own the lyrics. I just changed the lyrics a bit!!)  
  
See you next time!!! Hahahaha!!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+   
  
Ouch. That was an attack. I wonder which of them has won? I looked up and nothing. Only smoke. Phew. Remind me that I shouldn't go easy on them, when I have to battle them  
  
in the future.   
  
The smoke cleared after a while and....  
  
I can't believe it. Tyson's blade was still spinning. Yeah it wobbled a bit, but it was still spinning. And Ray's Blade.... was laying in the dish, unmoving.   
  
Woah. Tyson had won. His blade was still intact, his bit-beast was unharmed and everything was just perfect on Tyson's side. Everyone was stunned. Especially Ray. He just  
  
stood there, unmoving. Well, I can't blame him. He'd just lost to a rookie. Yes, a very strong rookie, but a rookie nevertheless.  
  
I narrowed my eyes.  
  
The question was.... is Tyson really a rookie?? Or is he a pro, but doesn't want to admit it?? During the fight... his eyes were so.... so cold. I just got a glimpse of his eyes because   
  
right after I'd seen that, their bit-beasts attacked each other and a explosion followed. Hmm, it seems like I have to have to keep an eye on Tyson Granger.  
  
Granger.  
  
Why was his name so familiar...?  
  
Tyson snapped his fingers and his blade went spinning towards him. He caught it with his right hand. I think, he was whispering some praise to his bit-beast, because his  
  
Blade was glowing for a moment. Hmph. What was the point in thanking your bit-beast?  
  
I mean, you're the one who controls the Blade. Not your bit-beast. Yeah, a bit-beast helps a lot, but you shouldn't rely on it.   
  
One day, I'm sure it will betray you. Like everyone else.   
  
Tyson looked up and stared directly at me. Humph. Was that? A challenge boy??? The challenge will be your downfall. I promise you that. Heh!  
  
"Wow!! The new kid had won!!" "Kid? He is a boy, who just defeated Ray easily!!" "That's amazing!"  
  
Ché. They were talking like it was a miracle that Ray was beaten. Yeah, Ray was probably good, but so good? I don't think so. Max was gaping, Kenny was stupefied,  
  
Dizzy wasn't saying a thing and all others were just plain amazed. Tyson was grinning now, his eyes laughing. He approached Ray and gave him a shoulder hug.  
  
"Hey Ray!! Sweet blading!! You're a tough opponent and a very good blader!!! I hope we'll battle in the future!! I'll look foward to it!!" With these words Tyson walked  
  
out of the hall. Then he stopped, turned his head and winked at me.   
  
Urgh. He winked at me. Why did he wink at me?  
  
.....  
  
NO!! I'm not blushing!!!! I'm not blushing!! I'm just hot...yeah that's it ....  
  
"Kai?" I looked up and stared into Max eyes.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Why is your face so red?"  
  
*gulp*  
  
STOP LAUGHING!!! I'M NOT BLUSHING!! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!   
  
"My face is -not- red."   
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
"Just admit it."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"So, you admit that you admit that you are blushing?"  
  
"No, I don't admit, that I admit, that I admit, that I was blushing." (A/N: Does that make sense?? Nah!)   
  
ARGH!! I can't believe it!! I'm acting so childish!! ARGH!!!! I'm acting like a good person, not a cold and selfish person!! Oh my god!!  
  
Remember your mantra Kai!  
  
I'm a cold-hearted bastard, who doesn't need anyone!! I'm a cold-hearted bastard, who doesn't need anyone!! I'm a cold-hearted bastard, who doesn't need anyone!!   
  
Okay, breath Kai breath. Compose yourself!! Remember what the name Kai Hiwatari stands for:  
  
Sexiness  
  
Coolness  
  
Independence  
  
Coldness  
  
*fuming* Don't laugh!! It's true I'm a cold-hearted bastard, who doesn't need anyone! I'm telling you the last time...!!!  
  
"I'M A COLD HEARTED BASTARD, WHO DOESN'T NEED ANYONE!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at me blankly.  
  
Shit. Did I scream that?   
  
"Kai? You're a cold-hearted bastard who doesn't need anyone? Are you bonkers??" Max asked, staring at me like I'd just lost my marbles.  
  
+How true....+  
  
Who are you?  
  
+That part of your mind, which will annoy you for the rest of your pathetic life+   
  
Great. Now I'm offically insane. Go me. Life sucks. Can't you go away?  
  
+No. I can't and I won't. I'm the part of your mind which is thinking those thoughts, you wouldn't normally think. The part of your mind which will produce naughty images. The part of your mind  
  
which will always complain about your choices. So, generally I just exist to annoy you!! I love my job!! And you can't even kill me, because I'm a part of you!! Mwahahahaha!+  
  
Okay,... this part of my mind is also insane.  
  
+Of course I'm insane. I'm a part of you Kai Hiwatari! You are a psycho. Face it+  
  
Well, thank you so much. And what will you do now in the future?  
  
+I'll tell you how sexy Tyson Granger looks+  
  
WHAT THE FUCK?!  
  
-End of Kai POV-  
  
%Somewhere else.... the sun is shining...birds are chirping...bunnies are fucki...*cough* Forget that. From the start: Somewehere else....%  
  
"Why did you do that? Hadn't I told you that don't want to be favored?"  
  
"My dear boy, I didn't do that."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that, grandpa? I wanted to go to the college because I wanted to be respected for my skills in beyblading and not for my name!"  
  
"And why are you so furious?"   
  
"Why? You put me in a 3 points room!! Anybody would be suspicious of that!!"  
  
"That boy is also there, isn't he? So the others could also think that he is the reason."  
  
"But grandpa..."  
  
"No buts. I love you, but I won´t allow you, to waste your beyblade skills!!! . We need your skills, you know that."  
  
"Yes, I understand. I'll talk to you later grandpa. Goodbye."  
  
*Click*  
  
"Was that necessary? I mean when the others..."  
  
"Your son's and my grandson's skill can't be wasted! You know that! We need him and he will get over it. Trust me. Now..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want a lemon drop?"   
  
*sweatdrop* "No thank you."   
  
%By Kai...again%  
  
That's it! I'm outta here. I turned around and marched towards the door.  
  
"Kai! Wait!"  
  
I didn't bother to turn around and continued my way.  
  
"Kai! You still have to battle against a 2 points member!!!"  
  
Oh.  
  
"And what about Tyson?" I asked, annoyed.  
  
"He'd battled Carlos and Ray and he'd won all battles. Ray is a 3-points member, so Tyson is accepted."  
  
Shit.  
  
"Hn, okay I'll battle."  
  
"Okay! Kai you'll go against Mariah, the female member from the White Tigers."  
  
Urgh! I was going against the pink menace? God must really hate me. I mean look at that [can she be called that?] girl! Bah!! I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
"Okay!" Mariah giggled and stepped up to the dish. Ray was still standing here, but he wasn't shocked anymore...he was smirking? Was he out of his mind? Why do I care?  
  
Questions over questions..  
  
and no answers...  
  
how difficult life could be  
  
And now I'm talking dramatically....  
  
I can only say one thing:  
  
Life sucks  
  
Ray POV:  
  
Hm.  
  
Now I finally know why I recognized your name, Tyson. I saw how you battled. Didn't think I would recognize you, huh? But now I remember it...  
  
But why did you do that Tyson? Do you want friends who had befriended you because they like your character? Your personality? Do you want friends who accept you?   
  
Do you want friends who don't care about your descent?   
  
Do you want true friends?  
  
What do you want Tyson? Tell me.....  
  
Kai POV  
  
The girl grinned up to me. She had pink hair, pink eyebrows, white/pink clothes and pink shoes. More pink and I'm gonna puke. She is even freakier than the freaky eyebrow  
  
freak who had freakily laughed his freaky head off. Wow!   
  
What freaks!  
  
That word 'freak' comes often....that author has no imagination...sad it always hits the quiet ones....*shakes head*  
  
(A/N: I heard that)  
  
"Okay! You're Kai, right?" That girl cooed. What was her name again...? Minnie? Maike? Malissa? Mary? Somethin with a 'M'...  
  
Ugh. Her eyelashes were fluttering... did she think that would turn me on??  
  
Yeah I'm so turned on, I could make out with my grandfather...   
  
Yuck! Nasty, ugly thoughts... me and my grandfather??? I bet he's so wrinkled that..... *barf*  
  
+You would rather make out with Tyson, ne?+  
  
What? No! Never!! But I must admit he has a cute ass. *cough* Pretend it never happened. I'm not gay!!  
  
I may be bi, but I'm not gay!   
  
Shut your mouth!! Stop saying, that it makes me gay!! You...you...you... argh!!! You're stupid!! I'm frustrated!!  
  
+Tyson could take your frustration away....+ The voice suggested, grinning slyly. [I never knew that voices could grin. Oh well]  
  
No. Tyson won't take my frustration away.  
  
+So you masturbate?+ Asked the voice, curious.  
  
Ye-- uh no!!! You!! Wait!!! Do you have a name?  
  
+Does it matter?+  
  
Unn...yes. I just wanted to change the subject... but that isn't important....  
  
+Okay...my name is ....... *dramatic music in the background*...is......+  
  
I prepared myself for the worst  
  
*lightning flashes*  
  
+My name is......+  
  
I'm still prepared for the worst  
  
+My name is...+  
  
Goddammit, just spit the fucking name out!!! I yelled mentally.  
  
+Temper, temper, time of the month for you?+  
  
I w-i-l-l k-i-l-l y-o-u p-a-i-n-f-u-l-l-y  
  
+Shheeeesh, okay, okay, my name is.....+  
  
My eye twitched  
  
+My name is Karl-Heinz!!!+ (A/N: Does anybody recognize something...?)  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
KARL-HEINZ?! THE FUCKING VOICE, IN MY SCREWED UP MIND HAS THE NAME 'KARL-HEINZ'?!  
  
+ I happen to like the name 'Karl-Heinz'+ The voice said, pouting.   
  
I happen to not liking the name 'Karl-Heinz'. I responded, sneering.  
  
+Meanie. Your name, Kaitaro, isn't any better+  
  
Thanks for reminding me. I feel a~~~~~~~~ll better now.  
  
+No problem! That's my job+ 'Karl-Heinz' said proudly.  
  
Oh god.  
  
Kill me now. I'll send you a Thank-you card later. But don't expect any other presents. I can't waste my mony on 'things' like you. *snort*  
  
"Kai?" I looked up.  
  
Oh. The pink freak was standing before me, her gaze concerned. GAH!! Bad breath!! Go away!! You stink!  
  
"Kai, is everything alright?" Now we were on the first name-basis??!! What was her name??  
  
"Hn. Let's blade." And go away!! I'm suffocating from your bad breath. (A/N: Sorry Mariah lovers).  
  
"Okay!" Chirped the thing. We both got in our positions and took our blades out.  
  
I can't believe it. Her Blade was also pink. How can one person wear so much pink?? One of the world greatest mysteries, I suppose. With women of course.  
  
Hah! Dranzer is far more powerful than her bit-beast!! I bet her bit-beast is also pink.   
  
We put our Blades in the launchers and prepared our them.  
  
"Okay bladers!! In your positions!! 3, 2, 1, Let it rip!!!!!"  
  
Our Blades were released at the same time, spinning towards the dish. Both landed gracefully and speeded towards each other.  
  
Now show them how powerful you are, Dranzer!!  
  
"Not bad, Kai! But I want to end the battle!! Galux, Scratch Attack!!" Screeched the thing without a name. Man, her voice hurt in my ears!!   
  
Her Blade began to glow in a pinkish [What a surprise!!] color and a huge pink cat-thingy appeared.  
  
Hn. Fool. Dranzer will overpower your puny bit-beast that ....which is also pink ....? Ick. Her bit-beast is pink...why aren't I surprised??  
  
"Why are you smirking so...?" The pink freak asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Heh. I will end the battle now!! DRANZER!! ATTACK!!"   
  
My Blade began to glow in a reddish color and with a mighty screech my bit-beast appeared. My Dranzer. My pheonix.  
  
"WOAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Chorused it through the hall. I smirked. Yeah, Dranzer was amazing.  
  
"Shit!" Said Whatever-her-name-was.  
  
"Fire Arrow!!" I yelled. Dranzer shrieked and dove for Galux, flames surrounding my almighty bit-beast.  
  
"Galux! No!!"  
  
My Blade attacked the pink freak's Blade with so much power that it flung out of the dish, landing with a *clack* outside  
  
Hah! I won!! Score for Kai Hiwatari!!!  
  
+Yeah!! You rule man!!+ 'Karl-Heinz' shouted.  
  
Hah!!  
  
I smirked and stretched my hand out. Dranzer was flying towards me and I caught my Blade in my right palm. Heh. That had impressed them. I turned around and walked towards  
  
the door, just like Tyson had done it, before.   
  
My scarf fluttered behind me, me smirking sexily and my Blade glowing red in my fist. I guess, I must have made a hell of a picture.  
  
I can only say one thing.....   
  
Kai, you're one sexy bitch.  
  
Completely, utterly cool and sexy.  
  
Heh!!  
  
Me, arrogant? Never!!  
  
+Go and get them, Tiger!! You're the man!! You rule!!+ 'Karl-Heinz' said, cheering me on.  
  
Oh...   
  
+What?+  
  
What was the name of my opponent again?   
  
+Who cares?+  
  
Right.   
  
+And, may I ask, what do you want to do now?+  
  
You're strangely polite, Karl-Heinz....  
  
+Okay!! Want to fuck with Tyson? I bet he is really tight!+  
  
.....  
  
YOU HENTAI!!!!! Now I have a nosebleed!!  
  
+What, Kai Hiwatari, selfish and extraodinary, sexy bastard, having a nosebleed because I had said that Tyson Granger would have a tight ass?? Miracles, miracles+  
  
Just shut up!!! I hate nosebleeds. Why do I have a nosebleed??  
  
"Kai? Why do you have a nosebleed?" A familiar voice asked. Not my annoying voice, named 'Karl-Heinz'.  
  
I looked up and stared directly into the eyes of my roommate, rival, classmate, fellow Blader and whatever, Tyson Granger.  
  
SHIT!  
  
"That doesn't concern you." I said coldly, turning my back towards him.  
  
"But Kai!! Maybe you're hurt!" Tyson protested. Was that a hint of concern in his voice? No!! That can't be!!  
  
A hand was on my shoulder and turned my body around to face the body, whom the said hand belonged to.  
  
*gulp* I don't wanna look into the midnight blue eyes of Tyson. I don't wanna!!!  
  
+What are you scared?+ Snorted Karl-Heinz  
  
Kai Hiwatari is never scared!! Kai Hiwatari is only cautious!!  
  
+Yeah, right. I believe you. *snort*+  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"But Kai!!"  
  
"I said, go away!!" I snapped. I shrugged his hand off and turned to go. I saw a hurt look flashing across his face, but then the hurt was quickly replaced with anger.  
  
Yeah. Don't worry about me Tyson...you are better off with hating me anyways. In the end... I would betray you... so don't even start. Hate me.... please...  
  
Hate me.  
  
Hate me!!!   
  
Tear me apart.  
  
Rip me to shreds.  
  
Leave nothing behind.  
  
Leave nothing of nothing.  
  
And walk away.  
  
Run to Max or Ray or anyone.  
  
Just walk away from me.  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
Leave me alone with my solitude.  
  
"Fine!! Be that way, Kai!!" Tyson shouted angrily and turned on his heel, huffing.  
  
"Why...?" I could hear, it was a tiny whisper, but I had heard it.  
  
I didn't say anything in return. Remember Kai. Don't move!! Don't acknowledge him!! Don't show your emotions. Emotions are weak. Straight face, completely, utterly cool.  
  
But why does it feels like I'm lying to myself.  
  
And 'Karl-Heinz' was quiet, for once.  
  
Completely, utterly cool. Completely, utterly cool. Completely, utterly cool. Completely, utterly cool........  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+   
  
Huhu. Man, that was mean of Kai, brushing me off like that!! But he apologized later...in the pleasurable way of course.... *leer*  
  
Well, sorry I must go now!! I must buy some whipped cream, strawberries, sweets... For what???  
  
Well, duh.   
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Okay, I´ll make a cake because Ray and co. will visit!! What were you thinking, huh???  
  
You... perverts...  
  
Okay, I'm off now!! See you later!!   
  
And a question:  
  
Should I use the rest of the whipped cream for the bed-room activities? *smirk*   
  
When you see Kai, please don't say anything to him!!  
  
Auf Wiedersehen!! And once again a question: Isn't Karl-Heinz cool??? *snicker*  
  
Karl-Heinz is a german name. And 'Auf Wiedersehen' means Goodbye. I like german!!  
  
Mwaahahahahahahaha!!  
  
TBC...  
  
Yeah, here is chappie 6. Would be nice if you review. See ya!! And thanks to my Beta-Reader.  
  
Please review!!  
  
asa-chan 


	7. The Attack of the

Beyblade College  
  
Here is asa-chan!!! I happily present you chapter 7 of Beyblade College!!!! Enjoy!! And R&R!!!!!!  
  
Warning: R, Yaoi, Kai POV, swearing, etc.  
  
Pairing: Kai/Tyson  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own Beyblade  
  
The Attack of the.....   
  
Hi folks. It's Kai again. Hey, why are you moaning??? What, you want Tyson back?!! Hmph. I feel so loved. Anyway, let me show you, how I experienced one of the deadliest  
  
emotions in my life.   
  
Jealousy  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+   
  
Hn. He's staring at me, again. Why?????   
  
....  
  
+Maybe he finds you sexy?+  
  
No. Certainly not.  
  
+But Kaiiii!! You like the attention!!! +  
  
I do not!!! I grounded out.   
  
+Liar!+  
  
Am not.  
  
*sigh* You're asking, who is staring at me?? Well, duh, it's Tyson. We are currently in our room, boring ourselves to death. I had won the match against Mariah, he had won   
  
the match against Ray, so we both were accepted. That was easy. Or we are both very good. That's it!   
  
They are weak, we are strong. Poor White Tigers. Feh!!! Weaklings!!!   
  
"Oi! Why are you staring at me?? Have I something on my face, or what??" I asked Tyson, annoyance oozing out of my voice.   
  
"No, but your face is so ugly, that I was fascinated."  
  
+Ouch. That was harsh.+  
  
"Well, you are so pathetic, that I was wondering why you hadn't killed yourself yet."  
  
"And you are a stupid asshole, who thinks, he is so cool because he has tattoos."  
  
"Hmph. And you think, you are so great, just because you had beaten Ray. Amateur!"  
  
"You are truly an asshole."  
  
"You are truly a brat."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Listen buddy!!! We must share this room for a year, so let's declare a truce, so we won't kill each other. I want to complete my college, unlike some other people. So no   
  
fighting in this room, ok???" Tyson snarled.  
  
"Fine with me, rookie." I smirked. Does he really think, I'm going to be nice to him?? Hah!!! Fool!! I'll make your life a living hell. Look out!! Mwahahaha!!  
  
+You are truly a psycho.+  
  
Nobody asked for your opinion, Karl-Heinz.  
  
+Who cares?? Remember Kaitaro......+  
  
My eye twitched.  
  
+I just exist, to bug the crap outta you!!!+  
  
My eye twitched some more.  
  
"Ché. I'm going to take a bath." Said Tyson and gave me a death glare. Moron!! I'm the master of Death Glares. Look, this is a real glare!!!!!!  
  
He was just staring back at me, indifferent.  
  
Oh.  
  
B-but my glare!!! Until now, it intimidated everyone!! Why not Tyson???!!! Ahhhh!!!!!   
  
While I had a mental breakdown, Tyson was just gazing at me, his eyebrows raised.  
  
+It seems, Kai, that your glare isn't so frightening as you thought it would be. Awww. Poor you. Little Kai's glare isn't working anymore. That's so terrible!!!+  
  
Just shut your big mouth.  
  
"Do that. Like I care. But please do me a favor and drown yourself. " Heh!! I'm sooo cool!! Worship me!!!!! (A/N: Ego......)  
  
"Pft!!!" Tyson just turned around and marched towards the bathroom. Hmmm.... his hips shakes a bit, when he walks....  
  
+Admit it Kai. Tyson does have a killer ass,... and his hair!!! Ohhh!!!!! And those hips!!!!+  
  
You are drooling, Karl-Heinz.  
  
+And?+ Karl-Heinz asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
I do not drool!!  
  
+Let me tell you something, my dear Kai. I know that you are sexual frustrated, since you are such a cranky ass, but don't worry!!!!! Uncle Karl-Heinz will make it all better!!!!   
  
And when the urge is too strong, I advise you to...+  
  
Don't you dare, to finish that sentence.  
  
+Spoilsport+   
  
And proud of it.  
  
Time flies by fast, when you have an argument with a voice in your head. Amazing, isn't it??? But not everyone has a voice like Karl-Heinz in his mind. I envy them.  
  
+I resent that!+   
  
Good.  
  
"Oi, Psycho boy!!! Don't you want to take a bath too?? You stink!" Oh no!! Tyson is already back!! What have I done?!!!  
  
I turned around and......   
  
Holy bunga wunga rabba dabba ding dong. Wooooohhhoooo wow wow.  
  
*whistles* That boy has some muscles... . Wow Kai!! He is a catch!! Go for it man!! Quick!!!!+  
  
Tyson had only a small, very tiny, white towel around his slender waist. His body was glistening and the towel was slowly.....slipping!!!!  
  
Oh my fucking god!!!!!!!! I feel like I would be in a fanfic, where the authors throw their dream-pairing together, but their dream-pairing candidates are bitter rivals and.......  
  
Stop. Rewind that!!!  
  
+You do know what happens next when the towel slips of, right??? You will pounce him and....+  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
And Tyson Granger was greeted with the sight of a loud screaming Kai Hiwatari, while same was running to the bathroom.....   
  
"I knew it. He is nuts. Why me???" Sighed Tyson.  
  
"Oh well."   
  
%A few hours later....%  
  
"Come on Kai, will you come out?? You´ve occupied the bathroom for hours. Doesn't it get boring???"   
  
"...."  
  
"Kaaaa~~~i, I know, you can hear me!!"  
  
"Go away....."  
  
"Aw man!! Just come out!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Aren´t you done with sulking yet?"  
  
"I do not sulk!!!!"   
  
"Oh, and what are you currently doing?? Sitting in the bathroom and looking pretty??"  
  
"..."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Kai Hiwatari!!! Come out!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Okay,..... well, I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning, Psycho-bathroom-loving-who-screams-like-a-girl-and-is-bonkers boy!"  
  
You could hear footsteps and rustling of bedsheets. Then.....  
  
"I do not scream like a girl."  
  
+Really??? But your voice was so high, it sounded like you were kicked in your balls!!!+  
  
Thank you Karl-Heinz.  
  
+Don't thank me!!! The pleasure was all mine.+  
  
Bastard.  
  
+Shouldn't you go to bed???+  
  
What are you now, a mother hen???? You're like my mother.... .Oh, scary picture......  
  
+Go!+  
  
Yare, yare.... . Bossy voice... . I'm the one with the attitude...*sulking*  
  
+Hmm, you do sulk!+  
  
Do not!!!  
  
%Another few hours later......%  
  
....zzzzz.......  
  
"Wakey, wakey Kai!"  
  
"Nnnn....."  
  
"Kai~~~!! Rise and shine!!!!"   
  
"Don't wanna,..... need my beauty sleep...."  
  
*pause* *snicker* *breath*  
  
"LOOK KAI!!!! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE TESAWORMS!!!!! THEY ARE COMING TO GET YOU!! SAVE YOURSELF!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! WHERE?!" I bolted up from my bed, my eyes darting around, panting slightly. And what sight greeted me????  
  
A grinning Tyson Granger, fully dressed in his uniform and a shit-eating smirk on his face. Ohh, I'm going to kill him!!!!!  
  
"Bastard!!!! Why did you that??? I'm going to kill ya, bloody brat!!!" Yeah, I'm not a morning person, thank you very much.  
  
"Oh Kai, are you so cranky, because you need your *snicker* beauty sleep???"  
  
I froze. I didn't,.... oh, noooooo....  
  
+Well Kai, Shit happens.+ Snorted Karl-Heinz   
  
+Get used to it kiddo. That's life. And life is one mean bitch.+  
  
"No way!!! I didn't,..... This is only a terrible nightmare!!!"   
  
"Sorry, Kai. It's not a nightmare. But I'm generous today and let it be!!! I'm very happy, so I'll forget that interesting remark!!! And now, get up!!! The ceremony begins in one   
  
an hour!! Better get ready!!!! You don't want to miss it, right???"  
  
I stared at Tyson, dumbfounded.  
  
"What ceremony...????" I asked. He blinked at me. Then he sighed and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Aww man!! Have you forgotten, that the college has a ceremony every time students manage to get into the college??? But also a new student will arrive soon!!!"  
  
Tyson cackled loudly and his eyes were shining strangely. "This will be so much fun!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Wow. 10 points, for one of the best: I-have-a-brilliant-plan-and-nobody-is-going-to-stop-me-because-I-am-the-king villains laugh. I'm impressed. Really.   
  
Hey. Why did he know, that a new students will arrive??? He is well informed,..... hmmmmm,... I wonder.....  
  
"Well, Psycho boy!! I must go now!!!!! Have fun!!!!" Tyson cackled again and ran out of our room. Tcht. Kids these days. They have too much energy. Tyson reminds me of   
  
that: hyperactive-blondie-with-the-name-Max. Have you seen the blond kid???? I swear he must eat raw sugar!! That kid is sooo full of energy, always smiling and laughing!!!   
  
Disgusting!!!!! All the happiness, all the laughter!! Why??!! Why is he so happy and careless and I must be always on guard?! It isn't fair!!!!!   
  
Life sucks!!!!  
  
And then Ray,.... uuhhhh, he gives me the creeps. He is a Vampire. Trust me. It's the golden eyes!!!!  
  
+That's reminds me of that song.....   
  
Goldeneye I found his weakness  
  
Goldeneye he'll do what I please  
  
Goldeneye no time for sweetness  
  
but a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees+ Sang Karl-Heinz   
  
(A/N: I do not own the lyrics from the song 'Goldeneye' by Tina Turner)  
  
....   
  
How nice. Now I must shower. Excuse me.  
  
+Aww!! Was my singing so bad??+  
  
To be honest? Yes!  
  
+Brat!+  
  
And proud of it. But I do wonder how Tyson got the information, about another student, who´s coming to the college. Oh well, I'll find out later. Now, a warm shower would   
  
be nice.  
  
But a question remained in my head.  
  
Huh??? You're asking what question it was??? Well.....  
  
It's a secret!!!!! *smirk* I value my personal life. Too bad for you, ne????   
  
Mwahahahaha!! Tyson may have won the prize for the best: I-have-a-brilliant-plan-and-nobody-is-going-to-stop-me-becaue-I-am-the-king villains laugh. But I,   
  
Kai Hiwatari,   
  
win the prize for the: I-am-a-mad-psycho-who-likes-to-blow-stuff-up-and-you-can't-do-a-thing-hah-take-that-suckers-and-I-rub-that-fact-in-your-face creepy laugh.  
  
Long names??? So what???   
  
I am Kai Hiwatari!! Cross me and you cross my blade!!! And be sure I will crush you!!   
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! *cough*   
  
Note to self: Remember to breathe.  
  
+Wow Kai!! You actually remembered to breathe!!! I'm amazed!!! Listen folks, Kaitaro Hiwatari remembered to breath!!! Celebrate!!!! It's the eighth wonder of the world!!!!+  
  
You're awfully bitchy, Karl-Heinz.  
  
+It's all your fault!!!!+  
  
Excuse me?! I'm the one, who usually blames everyone else!! That's my line!!!  
  
+Too bad.+  
  
Karl-Heinz!!!!!  
  
*That's my name?!+  
  
ARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
%One hour later......%  
  
Everyone from college stood in the assembly hall. I was next to Tyson, who was next to Ray, who was next to Max, who was next to Kenny. (A/N: *SMIRK*)  
  
Bah!! It's sticky in here!!! Yuck!! Do they want their students to suffocate????   
  
We were facing the stage, where 10 people stood. Man, how boring. Suddenly, the light went out and a drum roll started. What in the seven hells????  
  
Ray, Max and Kenny were shaking their heads. What is going on....???? Tyson was also confused, judging by the expression on his face.  
  
Then....  
  
"HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!!!! YOUR BELOVED PRINCIPAL IS HERE!!!!! MAY I PRESENT MYSELF!!!!"  
  
Oh my god.  
  
"HERE I AM!!!! JAZZMAN!!!! YOUR GENKI PRINCIPAL!!!!! HOW IT'S HANGING, MY DEAR STUDENTS??!"  
  
The lights went on again and I saw a man, standing on stage with a blue headband, leather clothes, a red T-shirt, blue gloves and a wireless microphone.   
  
That was our principal??? Kill me now!  
  
"I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!!!! YESTERDAY WE RECEIVED TWO NEW STUDENTS!!!! AND NOW I PROUDLY PRESENT YOU, STUDENT NUMBER ONE!!!!  
  
KAIIIIIIII HIWAAAATARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
Loud cheering could be heard. Oh no!!!! The humiliation!! Dear god!! Remember to breath, Kai and think of your mantra!!!!  
  
Completely, utterly cool!!!! Straight face, no blush, nothing!!!! Don't acknowledge them!! Stare straight ahead! Don't move!! And don't panic!!!!   
  
"Kai Hiwatari is the Winner of the Hokkaido regional championship. He is one of the strongest bladers and has a bit-beast, the phoenix Dranzer!!!! His blade is an endurance blade!!!"  
  
"AND STUDENT NUMBER TWO!!!!"  
  
"TYYYYSOOOOON GRANGEEEEERRR!!!!"  
  
"Tyson Granger, is a famous rookie!!! But it was to be expected, that he had beaten Tala Mzatec, one of the world best blader, since he is the descendant of...."  
  
Tyson's face paled. His face was nearly white. I wonder....   
  
"The one and only Mr. Dickenson!! Yes folks!!!! Tyson is the grandson from Mr. Dickenson, the founder of the BBA!!!!! He is quite famous, the little guy!!! Tyson uses an Attack  
  
type blade and has Dragoon, a dragon bit-beast!!!! Don't underestimate him!!!"  
  
What??!!!! Tyson is the grandson of Mr. Dickenson??! But!!!!!   
  
Everyone was staring at Tyson, the assembly hall was silent. Tyson was blushing like hell, he shifted from one foot to the other. Poor guy.  
  
Suddenly you could hear a soft laugh.  
  
Tyson looked up, hope shining in his eyes.  
  
Everyone turned towards the stage, where the laugh had come from. And, lo and behold, there stood a young man, maybe 20 years old, with red pointy hair, blue eyes and  
  
pale skin. I had seen that face before.....  
  
"Well Tyson, famous as ever, I see." Chuckled the boy/man.  
  
Tyson was silent, but after a long moment a grin was forming on his face. Then he let out a loud whoop and ran towards the stage. He leaped up to the stage and glomped   
  
the man.  
  
"Tala!!!! I´ve missed you!!!!"  
  
"Heh!!! I´ve missed you too, munchkin!!!"   
  
That was certainly interesting...... Tyson obviously knew Tala Mzatec, one of the strongest bladers and was friends with him. But Tala wasn't excactly the friendliest guy...  
  
Hn.  
  
Lucky Tyson.   
  
Tyson and Tala were staring at each other, their eyes happy and warm. I suddenly felt jealous. Even that Tala guy has a somebody, who cared about him and....   
  
Stop Kai!!! Emotions are weak!! Remember what grandfather said?! Don't!!!! Don't let those emotions overpower you!!!! Be strong!!!!  
  
Heh.  
  
As I would care about those friendships.... . I don't need them! I don't need anybody!! I'm better off alone!!!  
  
And who, in their right mind, would want to befriend such freaks??? I mean look at them!!!  
  
Suddenly a sign popped out behind Tyson, saying (while a blinking arrow was pointing at Tyson):  
  
-Grandson of Mr. Dickenson  
  
-Blue freaky hair   
  
-Stupid grin  
  
-And important: ENEMY!!!! Don't befriend him!!!  
  
Another sign popped out behind Tala (yes, and another arrow...):  
  
-Freaky hair and freaky eyebrows, just like the freaky eyebrow freak, who had freakily laughed his freaky head off.  
  
-Friends with Tyson [Stop the jealousy!!!]  
  
-Also important: ENEMY!!!!!   
  
-Eyes too mysterious, too guarded  
  
-Name Tala Mzatec  
  
That name,...very suspicious....  
  
+Why is his name suspicious??+ Karl-Heinz asked.  
  
Because I said so.  
  
+Great Kai!!! What a detailed explanation.+  
  
Hmph.  
  
"OH; AND A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!! TALA MZATEC WILL ALSO ATTEND THE COLLEGE!!! AND SINCE HE IS THE FORMER WORLDCAMPIN HE CAN ATTEND THIS SCHOOL   
  
WITHOUT BATTLING!!! ISN'T IT WONDERFUL?!!! AND NOW, LET'S CELEBRATE!!!!!"  
  
"Jazzman??"  
  
"YEEEESSS??"  
  
"May I speak to your students??"  
  
"OF COURSE!! THEY WILL BE HONORED!! CAN YOU FEEL THE TENSION IN THE AIR??!!!"  
  
"Thank you. Now.... I hope you know that I'm the world-champion..."  
  
"And an arrogant brat."  
  
"...that wasn't necessary Tyson. Anyway, I do hope you won't accuse Tyson of,.... how should I, should I say this...??? Of getting in the college, because his grandfather is   
  
the founder of the BBA. Understand??? I don't like it, when Tyson is threatened... . But I do know, that Tyson can be pretty annoying sometimes, so when Tyson annoys you  
  
too much, I advise you to...."  
  
"Tala...." Tyson eyes sparkled.  
  
"Umm, yes????" Said Tala, sweatdropping slightly.  
  
"Remember the Tesaworms????" Tyson grinned innocently. His hands were clasped under his chin.   
  
I frowned. Tesaworms??? That was, what Tyson had shouted in the morning, right??? But what were Tesaworms??? Do they even exist...?? (A/N: You will see it soon, Kai...)  
  
*gulp* "Yes...?"  
  
+Gekekeke. Poor Tala....+  
  
Karl-Heinz???  
  
"No, no, no Tyson!!! You don't want to do that, right?? Tyson, consider this, please!!!" Tala backed away, sweat rolling down his forehead.  
  
"Ohh, I do!!!! THE ATTACK OF THE TESAWORMS!!!!! WATCH!!!!" Tyson tackled Tala while whipping out a duct tape. While whipping out a duct tape?!  
  
...  
  
Oh. Oh! Ohhh!! OHHHH!!!! Hn. I felt, I was smirking. Tesaworm (A/N: Tesa is the name of a german duct tape product, so don´t sue me because I don´t own it.) indeed. I chuckled.   
  
That Tyson,.... The entire hall was wachting the event. A few were dumbfounded, others were already laughing. Kenny, Ray and May were three of those.  
  
"Mercy Tyson!!!"  
  
"Too late Ta-kun!!! Receive your punishment!!!"   
  
%After 2 minutes...%  
  
And the entire assembly hall was greeted with the sight, of a world class Beyblader crawling on the floor like a helpless worm, with duct tape wrapped tightly around him.   
  
Tala was mummified, literally.  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
Then....  
  
Roaring laughter.  
  
Tyson was grinning madly, one hand on his hip, the other fingering the duct tape.  
  
"Good job Tyson!!!" Somebody shouted!!! "Oh, yes the attack of the Tesaworms!!!" "The new Horror-Movie!!!!" More laughter.  
  
"But Tyson!!! Can Tala still breath?? I mean,..." Kenny trailed off, after he saw the look, Tyson was giving him. "I mean,...."   
  
"Why don't you try it out, Kenny-boy????" "What?! No!!" "Too late!!!"  
  
Another Tesaworm joined in.  
  
Max was already on the floor, laughing and holding his aching stomach. "Oh my god!! That is so funny!!" He gasped out. He looked shortly at the two wriggling Tesaworms   
  
and laughed again.  
  
Muffled cries were heard, from the direction of the two worms, but everyone ignored them, since they were laughing. Hard.  
  
"Hey, Psycho boy!!! Do you want to try it out, too??" Tyson asked me, smirking. I glared at him.   
  
"What, no answer????"   
  
+Kai, you should answer him!!!+  
  
Hmph. And why??  
  
+Well Kai,.... I just want to say...+  
  
Yes?  
  
+Tell me later, how being a tesaworm was. Have fun!!!+ Karl-Heinz was cackling madly.  
  
What did he mean with....   
  
!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Tyson,... don't you dare!!! I'm warning you!!!!"  
  
Tyson came closer, closer and closer...... . It feels like I´m acting in a horror movie...  
  
I don't wanna be a tesaworm!!!! *wails*  
  
+Hahahahaha!!! Loser!!!!+  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And my world went black. Literally.  
  
The last thing, I heard was Tyson´s bubbly laughter,..... and somehow,.... it relieved me....  
  
Why????  
  
But one thing for sure,......   
  
I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+   
  
Yeah. The first time, I´ve felt the emotion 'Jealousy'. It was terrible,.... never in my life, I´d experienced such a deadly emotion. The others were always jealous of me....  
  
And I, Kai Hiwatari, was jealous because my 'rival' had laughed with his best friend.  
  
It was quite pathetic. But in those years,....  
  
I didn´t grow up, like I believed, I did. I had a mask, a mask which prevented myself from getting hurt,.... but that mask never did me any good.  
  
Experience comes from the things, we went through, not from the age.  
  
Yeah, I hadn´t a good past,... but I used to think, that I was the only one, who had suffered. I was a foolish and ignorant brat.  
  
But I learned.   
  
And I assure you, you will learn 'it', too.  
  
Sorry, to burst your happy bubble, but life is a mean bitch.  
  
Maybe you'll lose loved ones, maybe you will see how people, who doesn't deserve it, live.   
  
You must endure painful losses and you will also experience one of the best moments in your whole life.  
  
That's life.  
  
Live your life to the fullest. Do what you want, do what you can, do what you must.   
  
Even when life really seems pointless, don't give up.  
  
Believe in yourself, believe in your family, believe in your friends, believe in humanity.  
  
It doesn't matter, how many mistakes humanity makes, they are only humans.  
  
Humans, who bleed, cry, suffer, laugh, smile, help, kill, live.  
  
Everyone makes mistakes. We aren't perfect.  
  
The important thing is not to forget those mistakes.  
  
I needed time, before I´d realized that. But now I'm happy, that I have this knowledge.  
  
And believe me....  
  
It's true.  
  
Life is harsh.   
  
Reality is bitter.  
  
But...  
  
Being close to your loved ones, being loved.  
  
Wouldn't you want, to have it like that, before you're all alone, bitter and broken???  
  
I do.  
  
Even if life is a bitch.  
  
Being close to my loved ones compensates it.  
  
And after awhile, I'm sure, you will realize it, too.  
  
Even if you're down, believe in a new tomorrow, were everything can be changed.   
  
Face your life.  
  
And live.  
  
Proudly.  
  
Like I did.  
  
Like I do.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Hehe. Another chapter of Beyblade College. I like it. Especially the last part. Why??? No reason. I hope you liked it. Please review!!!  
  
Thanks!!  
  
asa-chan 


	8. The Devil's Trill and Tyson is on drugs?

Beyblade College 

A Beyblade Fanfiction 

Warning: R, Yaoi, AU, OOC, OC, swearing 

Pairing: Kai/Tyson 

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

The Devil's Trill and Tyson is on drugs???

Here is Tala. You know, you should consider yourself lucky. I, Tala Mzatec, am speaking to you. To you, a low-life human. Hmph. What??? You're saying I'm too full of myself, like hamster-boy [1]??? PFFFT!!! 

Oh, please! 

Me, having something in common with that, that...wet blanket??? 

Hah!!! You shut up! I'm only speaking to you, because Tyson asked me to. Sweet, innocent Tyson..... I hate that Hamster... 

He corrupted Ty-chan!!! I will, never ever forgive him!!!! My innocent, oblivious, gentle, naive Tyson,.... He is only six years old.... (A/N: That will be explained) 

*cough* Tala, please, Tyson is 22!!! Twenty-two years old!!! Not six!!! 

You shut up, hamster!!! It's all your fault! Everything is your fault!!! I hate you!!! 

Why you,....!! You, you mutt!!! You're cuckoo!!! Why is it my fault?? I wasn't there, when _-that-_ happened to Tyson!!! 

You're a way too overprotective!!! 

Hah!! Somebody must protect Tyson from you!! And don't you dare to tell me, you didn't corrupt Tyson!!! Do you remember what happened in the mall? In the cinema? Or the stadium??? Huh? *sneering* Kai-taro! 

*blushing* That's,.... that's beside the point!!!! 

****

**NANI**??? You were trying, to suck his face off!!! Bloody motherfucker!!! You were groping him!!!! Argh! I will never forgive you!! 

Do I care??? 

You better!! HE IS ONLY SIX YEARS OLD!!! 

Are you stupid???? He isn't...!!! You're in denial!!! Argh!! 

What??!! I wonder what Tyson sees in you. You're only a perverted, stupid, glaring feather-ball. 

Oh, yeah?? You are a flea-bitten, moronic canine!!! 

****

***GLARING CONTEST***

I will kill you, asshole!! I will defend Tyson's honor!!! 

Nanda yo?!! Bite me!! 

*brawling ensues* 

Hehe. Since Kai and Tala are occupied, I will continue. Please, forgive Tala and Kai, they are both, a bit.... Umm, arrogant. So, enjoy the story!!! *winks* I bet, you're wondering, why the chapter has such a title?? 

Well....*smirking* 

Don't worry! You will find out!!!! Mwahahahaha!! 

SEE?! You've corrupted him!!! 

I did not! He just grew up!! 

I never knew, that _-growing up-_ meant, that you should practice 'Giving a champion-blowjob to your boyfriend' in public!! Kenny never recovered!!! 

And??? Who cares about Kenny?? (A/N: Sorry, Kenny-fans) 

Right. So, on with the show. But Hiwatari, I still hate you. 

Same to you. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

_Kai POV_ 

Ahhh!! 

After, the '_Tesaworm-Incident',_ we went to our classes. 

I can only say one thing... 

They were boring!!! Well, especially the first lesson 

The first subject was: History of bit-beast. Our professor was Professor Binns, a man who spoke in a complete monotone. Dear god.(A/N: Any HP-fans here? *whistle*) Maybe he was there to teach us, how to bore people to death? 

Interesting subject..... 

Not bad... *cough* 

Well, I did catch up my much needed sleep. 

Next thing was maths with Professor A.J. Topper. That man is an alien on sugar-high! I wonder, if he and Max are related... he was ranting and shouting during our whole math lesson. We didn't learn anything, but hey, who am I to complain? It was funny. 

+Ahh!!! I am baaaaaaaaack!!! Your lovely, charming, cute, intelligent voice in your mind is back!! The great Karl-Heinz!!! *waits for the background chor to sing: HALLELUJAH!*+ 

*Nothing happens* 

Crickets are chirping 

A tumbleweed rolls by 

A monkey comes by and does the victory sign *sweatdrop* 

****

****

**-Nothing-**

+What in the seven hells?? I will fire the sound-effects guy!! How dare he???+ 

... 

... 

... 

*snicker* 

Sound-effects guy?? Are we in a movie? Hehe, Kai Hiwatari and the Beyblade of Power. 

Sounds neat. 

I can already see it! Posters of me, books about me, so popular like Harry fucking Potter!! He doesn't look so good like me, but he is more famous than me! 

How dare he!!!! 

I will succeed!!! *Kai points towards the bright sun* 

*Backgroundmusic: I will survive* 

+Great, now he's doing his job.... Kai, Harry Potter isn't even real.... he is a made up chara!+ 

So what?? 

A little foolish wand-waving here, a bit courage and lots of luck there, add not logical words and the typical bad-guy-who-needs-better-plans, then hah! You have a story! (A/N: I love Harry Potter to death.) 

The only guy, who is really cool is that Snape. 

+You do realize, there a many *cough*obsessed*cough* fangirls, who think Severus Snape/Harry Potter is the epitome of a dream-couple. (A/N: Too true! Go SS/HP!) 

What? H-He and that scrawny fellow?? 

+Yes. I must say, it's a good pairing. Especially the lemon-fics of that pairing,... I quote: Man, Professor, you're one sexy bitch!*leers*+ 

You sex-obsessed, perverted voice in my head. But I think you're right. I am mad! Now I'm chastising you....Great! 

+You could always write a book.... Ten steps to madness, by Kai Hiwatari! Then you will be famous. And in the nuthouse. What a niceee future, donÂ´t'cha think so?+ 

*sigh* 

+What lessons will you have?+ 

Let's see..., 2 hours Science with Professor Judy, P.E and Beyblade training. Aww, that's sucks!!! 

*riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing* 

+Well, look on the bright side of Life! Now you have lunch!!!!+ 

Wonderful. The tasty cafeteria food from hell. I bet, they are doing this one purpose! Poisoning it! 

+I must say, you're really pessimistic. And not to mention, sarcastic and cynical.+ 

Hmph!! I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic. That's different. 

+Aye, aye captain, whatever floats in your boat.+ 

"Hey, Psycho boy!" I looked up. Tyson was staring at me, his eyebrow raised. 

Him. Tyson Granger. The bane of my existence. I hate him! He is annoying, loud and, and,... anyway, I hate him. 

"What?!" I snapped. 

"Aren't you coming?? We have lunch!!!" 

"And?" As if I would be eating that food. 

"You could be at least grateful, you know? I waited for you!! And that was, of course, a great risk for my person. But I'm so noble...." 

"Hmpf. Why should I?" 

"Please?" 

__

_Don't look into the eyes, don't look!!! Argh!!_

+And here on the right side is Kai Hiwatari, who seems to be loosing that battle of great will! At the other side, Tyson Granger, with the superior attack! The Puppy-Dog-Eyes!! Ah, it seems, that we have a Grand Master of those Eyes!!! Can Kai Hiwatari, the heir of the Hiwatari Line, win against those eyes? 

Oh my! He now uses his Glare of Death!!+ 

****

**::STOP!::**

+Gahhh! What?+ 

::I'm sorry, but another guy owns the Glare of Death. He can't use that name:: 

+Oh, What names are free???+ 

::Well, those names, which are used, are: 

The Heero Yuy Glare of Death, 

The Aya Fujimiya Shine-Glare, 

The Genjo Sanzo Say-another-word-and-I-will-blast-you-to-pieces-Glare, 

The Yuki Eiri Shut-up-or-you-will-regret-it-Glare, 

The Vegeta Stupid-humans-you-are-too-weak-and-too-pathetic-Glare, 

The Aoshi Shinomori Give-up-or-I-will-gut-you-Glare, 

The Kamui Shiro I-am-damn-pissed-off-now-so-better-step-aside-Glare, 

The Sevortarte I-will-peel-your-brain-out-Glare, 

TheSeiichiro Tatsumi You-hurt-Tsuzuki-so-preapare-to-die-Glare, 

The Sasuke Uchiha You-annoy-me-and-when-you-won't-stop-it-I-will-kill-you-in-that-way-I-want-to- 

kill-Itachi-Glare, 

The Sesshoumaru I-am-now-angry-Glare, 

The Nakago You-are-a-nuisance-so-bye-Glare, 

The Hiead Gner You-are-an-obstacle-so-I-will-kill-you-along-with-Zero-Enna-Glare. 

The Seto Kaiba I-hate-you-and-will-use-the-Blue-Eyes-Ultimative-Dragon-in-the-next-move-so-suffer-Glare, 

and the Severus Snape You-act-like-a-bloody-Gryffindor-like-Harry-Potter-so-damn-you-to-hell-Glare.:: 

+Hmm, how is the name 'The Kai Hiwatari 

Bother-me-again-and-I-will-roast-you-with-the-help-of-my-bit-beast-Glare'?+ 

****

**::Okay! Now he is signed. Bye! Good day!::**

+Bye! So, now on with the show! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnd, oh alas!!! Kai is weakened! Dear god!! He is losing! He gave in!! Ahh!+ 

"Okay. But don't you dare to assume, that I like being with you. Then you're greatly mistaken." 

"Yare, yare! Come on! The others are also waiting." 

*sigh* "Hai, hai." 

+Ahh, Kai I'm so impressed. Such a willpower you have.+ 

Shut up! 

+You have a soft spot for the boy, huh? Take good care of him! He is a cute one!+ 

I don't like him! I despise him!! ARGH! 

+Of course.+ 

"Kaiiii!" 

"Coming!" 

+A-HA! You're blushing!!! I knew it!!!+ 

I don't hear you! Lalalala!!! 

+Kaitaro! Don't you dare to ignore me! Kai Hiwatari!!!+ 

I ran out of the classroom, and in the corridor stood Ray the Vampire, Max the Alien, Kenny the Nerd, Tala the Idiot, Tyson the Grinning and Ray's teammates. 

+Already nicknames? I'm so touched.+ 

Shut up, you not-laid-for-weeks-or-months-squeaky-voice. 

+Squeaky?????!!+ 

"Hurry!" 

"I'm coming, dunderhead!" 

"Argh! I'm hungry! I'll deal with you later, Kai! Now let's go, I'm starving!" 

"**OKAY!"**

----------------------------------------------- 

%In the cafeteria% 

+More tension and the whole room will blow up...+ 

Hush you! 

All persons at the table were silent. Too silent. 

My left eye twitched. 

"May I ask something?" Tyson asked, while smiling serenely. 

"Go on!" Grinned Max. 

"What", Tyson pointed at the dirty-green, blubbering, moving something on his plate, "is that?" 

"Our food!" Said Max, still grinning. 

"That is certainly NO FOOD!" Tyson growled. "Food does not move......and is not supposed to!" 

Ray poked his mush, which was moving. "Well, our food does. Isn't that,...interesting?" 

Tyson only glared at him. 

"Forget, what I've said!" Laughed Ray. 

"That is our food?? Really? No joke??? You're really serious? Don't say it! Please!" Tyson was crying, clutching his plate to his chest, while not spilling a thing. 

Damn! 

How did he do that? 

Everyone, excluding Tala, sweatdropped. 

"Calm down Tyson. I'm sure it's not so bad, as it seems!" Tala said, while scratching his head. "No shit, Sherlock!" 

"Well, I will try it!" 

"No, don't!" 

Too late. 

Tala the-optimistic-moron tried the [can you really describe it as such?] food. 

Hah. Fool. 

"See? No harm do-" Tala fell out of his chair, his face green. Hehe. Had that in coming, stupid git! 

Mwahahaha!!! 

"Tala!" 

+Oh dear. It seems you were right, Kai. Cafeteria food is really dangerous+ 

Of course. I'm always right! Bow before me! I'm a god!!! Call me Kai Almighty!!! 

"Ta-chan!!! Don't die!!" 

"T-Tyson! Go on, without me! I-I am sure, you can do it... You're so strong! I will always be with you..." 

"Don't say such things, Tala! Don't leave me!" 

"Oh Ty...!" 

"Oh Ta..!" 

Female beybladers in the cafeteria: "AWWWWW!!! How kawaii!" 

"Ok, ok, cut that drama scene, move back to your places and start eating!" A voice said. 

"As you wish!" Tala and Tyson moved back to their places. 

__

_Weird_. 

"So Tyson, what are your hobbies?" Asked Max, while eating mashed potatoes. 

"Of course, Beyblading, Art, Kendo, and playing a violin!" 

"And is Mr. Dickenson really your grandfather???" "Heh. I was wondering, when somebody would ask me that. But yes, he is my grandfather." 

"Wow. That's cool. My father owns a Beyblade-Shop. What is Kendo?" 

"Kendo is Japanese Swordsmanship. IÂ´ve learned that from my other grandpa. He lives in Japan." 

"Blimey! And your Beyblade? What Type is it?" 

"His Beyblade is an Attack-Type. Very effective, built for speed, with the Storm-Beast Dragoon. The Storm-Beast is one of the last Beasts of that Element, those Beasts are very rare. 

Storm-Beasts can control the wind. The Beyblade Specialists say, that just only two Storm-Beasts exists. How terrible. 

Dragoon, as his name says, is a Dragon. He is, from his head to his tail, 16,4 yards long. His claws are 1'1 feet long; he has 6'' inch long fangs and he can fly. His scales are blue and razor-sharp. 

Attacks: Storm Attack" Dizzy said. 

"Wow! That's right!" Tyson said, surprised. 

"And the other Storm-beast??" Asked the pink-thing-I-had-battled-against-who-has-bad-smelling-breath. 

"Well, it's only a legend, but the other Storm-Beast seems to be the brother of Dragoon. His name is Dark Dragoon. He has black scales and red eyes. A dark element type. They say, that he is one of the most powerful bit-beasts, along with Black Dranzer and Dragoon." (A/N: Dark Dragoon does exist.) 

Tyson looked to the side, grimacing. Hmm, I do wonder.... 

"Well, Tyson, what can you play?" Asked Lee, while munching on a burnt slice of toast. 

I think you can't have the ability to cook, if you want to work at a school cafeteria . 

How reassuring. 

"Moi? Well, not much. Umm, I can play the Devil's Trill..." Laughed Tyson. 

Everybody at the table froze and stared at Tyson. Mouths agape. Even Tala. 

Myself included. 

I must have looked like the dumbest fool to ever cross the earth with his presence. 

"Umm, guys? I honestly appreciate your goldfish imitations, but they really look stupid..." Said Tyson, while scratching his head in confusion. 

I really did look stupid. 

+You still look stupid.+ Karl-Heinz pointed out. 

I quickly shut my jaw. 

Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Karl-Keinz, I said, sneering, with the dignity I had left. Which wasn't very 

much.... 

+Anytime!+ Karl-Heinz said, cheerfully. 

"T-T-T-Tyson!!" Stuttered Kenny. 

"That's my name! But without the stuttering." Grinned Tyson. 

"But, but the Devil's Trill? That piece is one of tha' hardest solo to play!" Shouted Kenny, obviously having a nervous 

break-down. 

I can't blame him. The Devil's Trill is really one of the hardest pieces to play, only the best fiddler can play the piece successfully. They must only concentrate on the piece, if they don't do that, they will stutter. 

But it is a very nice piece. 

"Really? I find it very easy. Well, IÂ´d learned it in my childhood from my mother..." 

"Cool, the Devil's Trill!!! Can we hear it in the future, Tyson?" Asked Ray, hopefully. 

"Why not? Sure!" Agreed Tyson, eyes shining. 

"Who is your mother?" Mariah asked curiously. 

*clatter* 

Tyson's fork fell out of his suddenly slack grip and landed in his green, moving mush. 

She obviously had said something wrong. 

Stupid bitch. 

"Excuse me, please." Muttered Tyson, not daring to meet our eyes. He quickly stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. 

__

_Oh, that went well._

+Understandment of the year.+ Snorted Karl-Heinz. 

"Kenny? Do you know, who Tyson's mother is?" Asked Mariah. 

Tala scowled at her. 

"I think that is not our business, Mariah." Hissed Ray, in an ice-cold voice. 

Mariah blushed and started twiddling with her thumbs. "Of course, Ray. I apologize..." 

"Better apologize to Tyson." Said Ray, not looking at her. 

"Tyson's mother was the famous violin player Vanessa Black. It was her deckname. Her real name was Giselle Dickenson. 

She was murdered at the age of 26 years. She was raped, beaten and shot. It was terrible. 

His father is a well known bit-beast archeologist. His name is Jonathan-Richard Granger. 

His grandfather, not Mr. Dickenson, named Matthew Granger, married a Japanese woman, her name was Kamiya Himeno. She died because of breast-cancer. His grandfather leads a Kendo-Dojo in Japan. 

His other grandfather Mr. Dickenson, founder of the BBA, lives in Tokyo. His wife, also dead, was Angela Gunther, a woman from Germany. 

Tyson went to live with his guardian in Germany, because Mr. Dickenson hadn't really any time for him and his father was always on his trips. But Tyson went back to Japan at the age of 11. 

He was born in Japan and lived there till he was six. It seems, that he received his bit-beast in Japan. He already started to blade in Germany. 

He is friends with the current German Beyblade Champion, Robert Edelmut, team-captain of the Majestics. 

Nobody knows, where Tyson had received his bit-beast, it was suddenly there. There is a rumor that Tyson has two bit-beasts. But, that's only, I say only, a rumor." Rattled Dizzy off. 

"But every rumor has a little bit truth in it..." Muttered Ray. Tala glared at him. 

"Why did the rumor start? What was the reason?" Piped up Max. 

"A group of Bladers somehow pissed Tyson off. And you _don't_ want to be the one facing Tyson's wrath. He can be lethal." Smirked Tala. "The boys were terrified. Hehe. Serves them right." He chuckled, tapping his fingers on the table. 

"And now pardon me, I will go after Tyson. Have a nice day!" Tala stood up and slowly walked out of the room, whistling Ode to Joy. 

__

_/Freude, schoener Goetterfunken_

_Tochter aus Elysium_

_Wir betreten feuertrunken_

_Himmlische, dein Heiligtum_

__

_Deine Zauber binden wieder_

_Was die Mode streng geteilt_

_Alle Menschen werden Brueder_

_Wo dein sanfter Fluegel weilt_/ 

(A/N: I do not own the song _Ode to Joy_.) 

"Was that true?" Asked Ray. Kenny nodded. 

I raised my left eyebrow. How interesting. 

"Yes, one of them said, that a black shadow in form of a dragon with glowing red eyes came out of the Beyblade and destroyed their Blades in one quick move. The others were just staring off in the distance, while babbling mindlessly. 

And nobody from the BBA found a bit-chip with such a Bit-Beast in Tyson's care. So, that's only a rumor. Many think, that those bladers are crazy. And I think that too." 

Max and Ray nodded. 

Hmmm... 

+Do you think the same thing as I do?+ 

Yes, it's time to reveal my hidden side... 

+The...+ 

007, Kai Hiwatari side!! 

*Background-choir: TADAAA!!* 

Heh. My names is Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari. 

+Or my name is Kai Hiwatari, the greatest detective of all lifetimes! There is only one truth and I will find it!+ 

Where is that quote from? 

+_Detective Conan_, from Gosho Aoyama- Great show.+ 

Alright! Let's go! 

"Where are you going Kai? Are you done eating?" Kenny asked. 

Hn, little nuisance. I simply nodded and walked nonchalantly out of the room. 

Heh. 

So, I wandered through long halls, climbed stairs up or down, rode in elevators, stuck my head in open rooms, while 

looking out for a redhead and a bluehead. 

Not such luck. 

I ended up in a room, full of computers. 

+Kai, we are lost!+ 

No, we aren't!! We only do not know where we are! 

+What's the difference?+ 

Because, I said so! 

+Geez.... Because you said so, it's true? Talk about arrogance...+ 

Hn. Suddenly I heard noises. I hid myself in a cupboard, while leaving the door slightly open. 

The door to the room creaked open and in stepped two people. 

"Are you alright, Tyson? You are really pale... Do you need your medicine?" 

It was Tala's voice!! He was here in the room, with Tyson. 

Perfect opportunity to eavesdrop! Hehehe. 

Wait a moment, medicine? He is on drugs? 

"No, daijobu Tala. I am just a bit shaken, well, you know, because..." (A/N: Daijobu means 'I am alright') 

"Of course. I'm quite sorry about that. She is a stupid, dumb and ugly bitch. Don't think about it." 

"But I can't forget it Tala! How could I? Every time I close my eyes... I see _it_. I can't stand it anymore! I can't!" 

Tyson voice sounded hysterical. 

"I can't... If I forget it, she will be forgotten ...everything ...I can't let it happen..... Never.. You understand, don't you?" 

"Yes." 

"You won't! Promise me! Please! You won't, Tala!" 

"Of course." 

A near whisper. 

"Vielen Dank." 

Tender words. 

"Ja, wir werden fuer immer zusammen sein. Das verspreche ich dir. Nichts wird uns auseinanderreissen, Tyson." [2] 

Soft sobs filled the near silent room. 

What did Tala say to Tyson? 

Tyson? I wonder what is going on.... 

"I won't let you be alone." 

"Yes." 

A door opened and closed again. 

I was alone. 

... 

+Kai?+ 

It's nothing. 

Nothing. 

------------------------------------------- 

I sat in the room a long time, just thinking and doing nothing, till it was time to go the classes. 

I went out of the room and just stood there, uncertain. 

Where should I go? 

I was lost. 

__

_All alone..._

Don't think about useless things like that, Kai! Those thoughts are beneath you!! 

A voice, not Karl-Heinz, hissed, sounding remarkable like my dear grandfather. 

Anybody hear the sarcasm?? 

"What are you doing here?" A female voice asked me. 

I whirled around. There stood a blond woman, in a lab technician's white coat and a purple dress. She had blue eyes and a no-nonsense expression on her face. 

"I am lost. I'm Kai Hiwatari, a new student. I search for the science-classroom. Do you know where the room is?" I asked. 

The woman smiled a thin smile. 

"I am your science teacher, Professor Judy. So, you are Kai Hiwatari. Max told me about you. Nice to meet you. Come with me!" She turned around and walked down the hall. 

I followed her to a room with closed doors. 

There stood Ray and co and other kids. 

Also Tala and Tyson. 

"There you are Kai!" Shouted Max. 

"Max, please be quiet. Now, follow me!" She said sternly. 

"Yes." Max meekly said. 

Professor Judy opened the doors and went inside. 

We all followed her and went to the desks, where our names stood. It was a big room, with PCs on every desk, modern equipment and junk 

We all stared at Professor Judy, who faced us, with a serious expression. 

"I will teach you science. Science is an art, which many people don't understand. I do hope you will do your best, but doing your best won't help you much. 

You must work seriously, take notes, study hard and be prepared for every class. I won't tolerate any nonsense. 

I don't appreciate pranks. 

That was it. Call me professor Judy, not anything else. Okay? Welcome to Science." 

Oh boy. 

Welcome to the lion's den, I thought wryly to myself. 

+Too true!+ 

"Oh and, you will have much homework, So don't slack off!" 

The whole class groaned. 

That woman is too cruel. 

+I pity you Kai. I really do.+ 

---------------------------------------------------- 

After exhausting lessons, I was grateful that I had a free time. 

Man, that was hard! No wonder that the College is so famous and popular! It's really hard, but good. 

+So Kai, up for another round of 'Eating poisoned cafeteria food?+ 

Don't remind me!!! 

After a not-so-good dinner, I went to my room. 

Sitting on my bed, I stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. 

"Another unfamiliar ceiling..." A voice whispered behind me. I turned my head. 

There stoodTyson, with a weak grin on his face. 

I nodded, but didn't say anything. He simply smiled and went towards his own bed. 

He knows Neon Genesis Evangelion? 

Tyson glanced at my desk and saw his portable CD-Player. 

"Isn't that my?" He started. 

"Yes, a man brought it here and left it on my desk." I lied smoothly. Well, it was partly true. 

I'd put the CD-Player there, with bad thoughts, but I completely forgot about him. 

And now I didn't want to upset Tyson. 

Hey! I may be heartless and bitchy, but I'm not _that_ cruel. 

"Oh." 

Tyson stood up, took hold of his Player and put it next to his bed. Then he threw himself on his bed and stared at 

nothing. 

The room was covered in a comfortable silence. 

Outside, it got darker and darker, but still nobody uttered a single word. 

But I was content. 

Then suddenly Tyson shifted and opened the cover of the CD-Player. It was nearly midnight. 

He put a disk in and pressed the Play-Button. 

A soft, soothing music started. 

__

__

__

_/tsukiakari_

_kaze no haoto ni oriru_

_aoi mizu no ue no yoru_

**__**

**_Moonlight_**

**_comes down through the fluttering wings of the wind,_**

**_above the blue waters of the night,_**

__

_itsu made mo_

_sameyaranu yubisaki de_

_omoi wo tsudzuru_

**__**

**_with warm finger-tips,_**

**_composing memories_**

**_forever_**

__

_Io sono prigioniera_

**__**

**_I am a prisoner_**

__

_watashi wo_

_senaka kara dakishimete_

_sasayaku anata no kuni no kotoba wa_

_sukoshi dake_

_setsunai romantic_

_anata no toriko_

**__**

**_Embrace me_**

**_tightly from behind._**

**_The foreign words you whisper to me_**

**_are a bit_**

**_heart-rending and romantic._**

**_I am your prisoner_**

__

_Io sono prigioniera_

**__**

**_I am a prisoner_**

__

_kon'ya anata wa_

_watashi wo yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_

**__**

**_Tonight, you_**

**_held me tenderly_**

__

_keredo asa no hi ni_

_terashite mo kuroi_

_hitomi wa watashi ni sono mama kirameku no_

**__**

**_Even after the morning light comes,_**

**_your dark eyes_**

**_are still shining before me_**

__

_mou ichido_

_watashi wo fukai yoru ni_

_tsuremodoshite kata koto no Amour_

**__**

**_Once more,_**

**_please bring me into the deep night_**

**_with those half-said words of Amour_**

__

_sukoshi dake_

_ayashige na kuchibiru ga_

_watashi wo tokasu_

**__**

**_Your dangerous_**

**_but attractive lips_**

**_melt me_**

__

_Io sono prigioniera_

**__**

**_I am a prisoner_**

__

_kon'ya anata wa_

_watashi wo yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_

**__**

**_Tonight, you_**

**_held me tenderly_**

__

_keredo asa no hi ni_

_terashite mo kuroi_

_hitomi wa watashi ni sono mama kirameku no_

**__**

**_Even after the morning light comes,_**

**_your dark eyes_**

**_are still shining before me_**/ 

The moonlight was shining through our window. 

Directly into our room. 

(A/N: That song is _Adesso e Fortuna_, from Record of Lodoss War. I don't own it) 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

Heh. 

Yeah. 

That was nice. 

I remember. 

****

**TBC...**

[1] Know the fic 'Kaitaro' from Little Leila? She is my lovely beta-reader. There comes the name hamster-boy, because Kai's name is Kaitaro here in my fic. 

[2] That won't be translated. For those, who can read German, you are lucky. Those who don't, too bad. It's for the plot. 

Well, please review and thanks to my Beta-reader. 

asa-chan 

P.S.: All those names from Tyson's family, his mother, grandmothers, etc., are made up. 


End file.
